Un pequeño Problema
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: Una noche de luna llena, puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida… un pequeño problema puede convertirse en su más grande aventura… se dice que hay vidas conectadas por el destino y en su destino estaba conocerse…
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Un pequeño problema

Una joven miko de 19 años caminaba lentamente hacia un claro del bosque, sus pasos eran lentos y decididos, su mirada azulada perdida en sus recuerdos, en su hombro llevaba su arco y flechas, lucia bastante cansada, pero al fin había llegado a su destino.

"El árbol sagrado"—pensó la chica—"ahora solo tengo que esperarlo." La miko junto sus manos en forma de sellos y recito algunas palabras, de sus manos surgió un poder azulado que entro en sus pecho y recorrió todo sus ser para luego volver a entrar a sus manos.-"Esto es cada vez más cansado"—se dijo a si misma sentándose en las raíces del árbol, elevo su vista al cielo azul, las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas esparcidas por el manto oscuro y la luna, la plateada luna era el centro de atención—**hermosa…—**susurro la miko. En su preciada revista, baja la vista y contempla la figura de quien estaba esperando abriéndose paso hacia ella, se levantó una vez que él estuvo a un metro de ella, su cabellera plateada era ondeada por el viento, sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en ella, la chica sonrió.

—**Gracias por venir—**le regalo una sonrisa.

— **¿Que sucede?—**pregunto seriamente, ya que notaba el nerviosismo de la muchacha y también sentía que estaba perturbada.

—**Bueno… surgió un… pequeño problema…—**dijo ella haciendo mueca con sus dedos pulgar e índice—**y necesito de ti.**

— **¿Dime cual es?**— estaba perdiendo la paciencia, debió decirlo desde que llego.

—**Bueno— **mmm… se aclaró la garganta—**vas a ser… papá—** ella soltó el aire contenido en un largo suspiro—**sé que no estaba en nuestros planes y mucho menos en los tuyos…**

— **¿Porque no pude identificarlo?**—preguntó interrumpiendo a la chica.

—**Es que yo… al saber la noticia reforcé el sello**— él ya sabía a qué sello se refería. Su mirada lucia opaca, pues de verdad no estaba en sus planes ser madre, estaba en segundo año de su carrera y no quería tener más compromisos, suficiente con destruir a naraku y completar la shikon no tama.

—**Eso explica muchas cosas**—dijo pensativo, empezó a aspirar el aroma en el aire… jazmines, frambuesas rojas y ese aroma a hojas de Melissa que se mezclaba con el de ella, su aroma.

Un suave gruñido se escuchó salir de su pecho; él estaba inhalando el aroma que el viento traía de sus cabellos.

—**Si, ya lo sé, por eso debilito el sello cuando estoy contigo— **dijo viendo las reacciones del Inu, él vigilaba de ella siempre a pesar de no estar cerca, pero el problema en sí, es si ese youkai arrogante aceptaría al bebe hanyou… tenía que averiguarlo, quitarse la duda.

—**Sesshomaru**—probó captando su atención—**no has dicho nada acerca de la noticia—**tenía miedo de la respuesta. El seguía en un silencio sepulcral , dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse por donde vino, es más que obvio que no quería un heredero hanyou, a ella la toleraba y protegía porque era su compañera, pero a ese ser, no, él no sabía que responder, él no tenía planeado, emparejarse con una humana y mucho menos una miko, fue un error, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya había pasado un año desde el incidente y aún se pregunta porque la tolera… será porque es su pareja o es algo más. Ella odiaba que la dejara así, sin respuestas, detestaba su ego y su maldito orgullo, tenía tan solo dos míseras semanas de embarazo y ya sentía los efectos, esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, ni ella se explicaba.

—**Escúchame bien youkai testarudo, te iras así sin decir nada, por un demonio, ¡ES TU HIJO! QUE VAS A HACER**—grito eufórica, sabía que hacia mal, pero ya no lo pudo aguantar. Él se volvió lentamente y la vio con ojos penetrantes y fríos.

—**No deberías hablarle así a tu señor, miko. Te recuerdo que por menos de lo que tú has hecho muchos han muerto—** a pesar del frio tono y la gélida mirada ella no bajo su mirada azulada, aunque comprendió que tenía que calmarse y contesto.

—**Siento gritarle ****mi señor****, pero que haremos ahora con él bebe.**

—**Es un hanyou**—dijo fríamente—**y es mi heredero**—Aome capto el mensaje, una fugitiva lagrima salió de su mar azul, él vio todas sus reacciones y cuando iba a hablar ella lo hizo por él.

—**Te arrepientes no es así… soy tu vergüenza… lo siento por no ser lo que querías o esperabas, pero soy así. Tu y yo, todo fue un maldito error, tu error no el mio—**ella en ningún momento bajo la mirada a pesar de todo—**y no pienso cambiar…** —su voz se quebró. Solo atinó a correr nuevamente hacia la aldea.

Se quedo solo… contemplo el majestuoso árbol sagrado. —**No es así Aome—** susurro al viento, "no existe nadie más digna que tú para mí", él sonrió de lado, esa miko lo había hechizado en cuerpo y alma, pero su orgullo le decía que no le dijese y no se rebajase al nivel de su compañera, ya suficiente con haberla marcado, tenía mucho ego como para admitir que estaba enamorado… aunque ella podía ser una excepción—** yo… yo tampoco quiero que cambies**—dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo.

Enjugo sus lágrimas, no era la primera vez que ese youkai la hacía sentir así. Era más de media noche y necesitaba dormir, reponer fuerzas, se sentía cansada, nadie de su grupo sabía la verdad, y el ocultar su propio aroma le traía beneficios, así podía salir a hurtadillas y su olor no delataba donde estaba. Deshizo el campo de energía alrededor de la casa de la anciana Kaede, entró y se recostó junto a Shipoo en su sleeping rosa, "No importa que tu padre no te ame—acaricio su vientre—yo siempre te amare". Y con una sonrisa cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

"Esa miko no cambia"— soltó un suspiro—ahora que estaba embarazada la situación y los riesgos para ambos empeoraban, el problema era que el aún no la había aceptado, su orgullo aún era su impedimento, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a traerla, porque quiera o no su lugar estaba junto a él. -"Inuyasha"- si ese era el otro problema, ella aun se sentía atraída por el hanyou, y nadie sabia de su estado y su relación, todo era secreto. "Pequeña tonta, cuando aprenderás Aome…"- esos eran los pensamientos del taiyoukai de ojos dorados, que por cosas del destino termino al lado de una miko quejumbrosa y terca—"Naraku, no dejare que nadie se entere, ahora que soy vulnerable por ese… esos lados"-suspiro—"solo ella puede causar tales sentimientos en mí".

Debía buscar una manera de estar con ella, protegerla, no podía dejarla sola y pronto vendría la ocasión.

Un par de ojos amarillos veían los pasos de la miko y un gruñido salió de su garganta, aquel ser vigilaba a la chica desde lejos, el siempre presenciaba esos encuentros.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Próximo capitulo: Una verdad inevitable.**_

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, es una historia muy interesante, en el transcurso de los capítulos descubrirán como es que ese par termino junto por azares del destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Una verdad inevitable.

Un extraño grupo formado por un hanyou, una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora de youkais, un monje pervertido, un pequeño kitsune, una neko-youkai y un Ryu-youkai; caminaban plácidamente por el campo, su objetivo era completar la shikon no tama y de paso destruir al ser causante de sus desgracias… naraku. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Aome hablo con Sesshomaru y aún no había rastro de él.

—**Muchachos será mejor descansar**—sugirió la sacerdotisa—**ya está atardeciendo**.

—**Feh, Aome no hemos avanzado mucho y descansamos al medio día**—protesto Inuyasha

—**Creo que la señorita Aome tiene razón, será mejor descansar**—propuso el monje

—**Si, perro tonto, hazle caso a Aome**—dijo Shipoo saltando al hombro de miroku.

—**Mejor descansemos Inuyasha, aún no tenemos pistas de naraku y después de aquella pelea dudo que aparezca pronto**—afirmo Sango

—**Como quieran**—dijo el hanyou, y se subió a la rama más alta de un árbol a descansar.

Cerca había un rio, así que mientras Shipoo y miroku pescaban, las chicas buscaban ramas secas para encender la fogata, pero ni sango, ni Aome esperaban encontrarse con unos termales.

—**Mira sango**—dijo Aome señalando el estanque de aguas termales escondido por unos árboles.

—**Wow… unos termales… te parece si después de cenar venimos a relajarnos—**la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

—**Claro que sí, siempre y cuando el pervertido del monje miroku no venga a vernos**—ellas ya sabían cómo era ese pervertido.

—**Huyyyy si**—dijo la exterminadora apretando su puño en alto—**si viene le partiré la cabeza de una pedrada—**decía recordando el último incidente en que la vio cuando se bañaba.

—**Jejeje**—rio nerviosa Aome al ver aura de fuego alrededor de su amiga—**calma le diremos a inuyasha que lo vigile y lo mantenga lejos.**

—**Está bien, regresemos que seguro Shipoo y su excelencia ya deben estarnos esperando**.—la chica asintió.

Aome no creyó un momento más oportuno que ese para hablar con su mejor amiga, debía saberlo, ya no resistía más seguir ocultando todo, dentro de poco se ausentaría y debía ser cubierta por su amiga, necesitaba su apoyo y su consejo.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, Aome y sango ya estaban listas para irse, pero Shipoo se les pego.

— **¿Aome, puedo ir con ustedes?**—pregunto el zorrito haciendo ojitos.

—**No… lo siento Shipoo pero debes quedarte cuidando**—señalo al monje—** sabes que Inuyasha no está, así que confió en ti.**

El zorrito se desanimó, pero entendió que miroku sin inuyasha podía hacer de las suyas, así que asintió y regreso al campamento.

Una vez en los termales sango noto los cambios en Aome, y la veía nerviosa así que supuso que era por inuyasha, se había vuelto a marchar en busca de Kikyo.

—**Aome, te encuentras bien, sé que Inuyasha…**—no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra no la dejo.

—**Descuida sango, Inuyasha puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, él no tiene ningún compromiso conmigo**—dijo ella con melancolía, hace poco menos de un año le hubiera afectado pero ahora estaba prácticamente casada y pronto tendría un hijo, suficiente razón para dejar libre al hanyou.

—**Oh… ya veo, entonces que es lo que te mantiene preocupada y ¿estas enferma? Porque últimamente te cansas muy rápido…**—ella sabía que algo ocultaba su amiga.

—**Pues…**—suspiro derrotada— **sí, lo que pasa es que yo… bueno yo… yo**—estaba indecisa—**ah… él es muy complicado, todo fue un error, no debió pasar pero ahora ya es muy tarde, ya era tarde 5 minutos después, ahora es demasiado tarde**—respiro un poco.

— **¿Ah… ah que te refieres Aome?**—la veía con asombro, tarde ¿para qué? y de quien hablaba… de inuyasha…

—**Me refiero a Sesshomaru**—dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

—**Se… sesshomaru, el cruel y despiadado youkai hermano de Inuyasha**—pregunto incrédula.

—**Medio hermano**—aclaro—**!y sí el mismo orgulloso, sanguinario, terco youkai testarudo y arrogante que es!**—dijo con el puño alzado fuertemente.

— **¿A… A... Aome que tienes que ver con Sesshomaru?**—la curiosidad la mataba.

—**Ah… nuestra historia… te diré solo lo que necesitas saber-**-sabía que primero se arrugaban como pasas y la historia continuaría.

—**Su historia, desde cuando amiga… y cuando planeabas decírmelo**—dijo entre los nervios y enojo.

—**Bueno, te cuento… Esto sucedió hace aproximadamente tres años…**— sango estaba intrigada con los relatos de Aome—**y pues hace poco me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de ese youkai orgulloso y él no quiere a nuestro hijo solo… porque es un hanyou…**—ya no soporto más y sus lágrimas cayeron confundiéndose en el agua—**no quiero que mi hijo sufra igual que Inuyasha…**

—**Aome-**no sabía que decirle— **yo te ayudare con todo lo que sea y si te sientes cansada puedes ir en kirara para que no te canses muy rápido**—estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga—**… aunque no es necesario ya que tú tienes a Kirk tu dragón…** —suspiro resignada—**oye puedo ver tu marca...** —sabía que eso era indiscreción**.**

Se asombró un poco por la pregunta de su amiga, pero debía admitir que ella misma también tuvo curiosidad por su propia marca, una luna cuarto menguante situada en la parte alta de su hombro igual a la de sesshomaru lo único que esta era del mismo color que las marcas en sus mejías, ella desde el día en que apareció se vio en el espejo una y otra y otra vez.

Ella se dio la espalda y sango la vio—**Wow, nunca había visto la marca de un youkai del linaje de Sesshomaru. Cualquier otra youkai se sentiría orgullosa de llevar tu marca.**

—**Hmp… no me interesa, esto es un error, él, mi señor y yo no compaginamos**—no se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

— **¿Tu señor?... ¿ya no es youkai arrogante y testarudo**?—inquirió divertida por su amiga.

—**Ah sango, mejor vámonos los demás deben estar preocupados**—tenían horas de estar ahí. La castaña solo asintió y salió con su amiga del agua.

Cuando se estaban vistiendo Aome sintió un vértigo que le hizo temblar las piernas y luego vino el desmayo. Despertó en el campamento. Sango junto a kirara la habían traído, era todavía noche algo así como las cuatro de la mañana, inuyasha no estaba, pero si sus amigos y más su amiga sango que no la critico, solo la apoyo.

Sintió el llamado, era el Yuki de su señor llamándola, ella tenía que ir, salió a hurtadillas del campamento y camino cerca de 20 minutos, junto sus manos y debilitó el sello.

—**Al fin apareces**—oyó una voz firme y fría a sus espaldas.

—**Sesshomaru, para que me necesitas** —pregunto curiosa—**no es muy tarde para eso…**

—**Porque no respondiste antes a mi llamado, lo he estado haciendo desde que llegaste a esos termales**—estaba enojado lo había hecho esperar toda una noche para hablar con ella.

—**Lo siento, tal vez cuando me llamaste el pequeño sintió tu energía por lo que se inquietó y para mantener el sello se requirió más de mi poder espiritual, fue ahí cuando me desmaye**—ahora que lo analizaba ese vértigo, fue la energía de él, pero porque el bebe reacciono si apenas tiene un mes, aun su barriga no comienza a abultarse.

—**Así que él me sintió-**-dijo viéndola fijamente— ¿**cuanto tienes de preñez?—**necesitaba saber la respuesta exacta para saber si sus cálculos eran ciertos.

"Bueno la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue una semana después de mi examen final" entonces—** exactamente pueden ser un mes con una semana, sería algo así como la sexta semana de embarazo**—dijo dudosa— ¿**porque lo preguntas?**

—**Visitaremos a alguien**— respondió ido en sus pensamientos.

Se alejó de la joven e ingreso al bosque. Ella volvió a poner el sello y regreso al campamento.

-"¿será que él bebe lo reconoce?... ah mi bebe—acaricio su vientre—no te preocupes yo te amare muchísimo".

"Será posible—inquirió a sus pensamientos el youkai—necesito respuestas, pero lo hare cuando se empiece a notar su estado."

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capitulo: Kirk el dragón del norte._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron mi historia de verdad les agradezco, es mi primer fanfic. Domo Arigatou gozaimasu:_

—G.A-motoharu

—bbkid

—Sasunaka doki

—Roxii C

—ainaak

—Angeline-dbz


	3. Kirk, El dragón del norte

Capítulo III: Kirk el dragón del norte.

En un claro cerca de una pequeña aldea se llevaba a cabo un combate, una de la extensiones de naraku luchaba contra nuestro grupo favorito, cuando de pronto una marioneta de naraku aparece sosteniendo a una pequeña niña.

—**Jajaja, que van a hacer, si me atacan la niña puede morir…**

—**Naraku! Maldito te escondes detrás de una niña, porque no la dejas y peleas cobarde**—gritó Inuyasha.

La extensión de naraku tenía una forma humanoide de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color verde, ojos negros como la noche, con una extraña espada en su espalda la cual no usaba, podía regenerarse, era muy veloz y atacaba con una alabarda.

Miroku y Sango luchaban contra Kagura, kirara y Kirk juntos destruían a los mounstros de menor rango, inuyasha luchaba contra la marioneta de naraku que había soltado a la pequeña tirándola al aire. Aome quien luchaba contra la extensión, vio que la niña caería en el suelo por lo que debía actuar rápido.

—**Kirk**—llamo a su dragón, este llego hasta donde ella estaba, ella monto y fue a atrapar a la niña—**vamos por ella.**

Aome atrapo a la niña antes de caer, intentaba ver si estaba herida mientras Kirk cuidaba su espalda.

—**Rin te encuentra bien**—la niña abría perezosamente sus ojitos—**Rin, soy yo Aome.**

—**Se… Señorita Aome… y el señor sesshomaru?**

—**No te preocupes, el vendrá pronto**.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y se veía a hakudoshi llegar y detrás de el venia sesshomaru.

—**Naraku tu lacayo no es rival para mí.**

—**Señor sesshomaru veo que está un poco molesto, si es porque secuestré a su pequeña acompañante no se preocupe ella está bien**—rio cínicamente.

Kanna aparece con su espejo detrás de naraku y con su voz fría y vacía dice a naraku.

—**La sacerdotisa no puede moverse le he quitado todas sus almas, ella morirá pronto **

Inuyasha al oír esas palabras palideció, apretó más a colmillo de acero.

—**No permitiré que lastimes a Kikyo—**grito—**viento cortante**

La marioneta cayó destruida al recibir el viento cortante, pero esta absorbió el poder del ataque y se comenzó a regenerar.

—**Inuyasha… eres tan predecible… Jajaja**

La marioneta brillo ocasionando una gran explosión; Kirk protegió a Aome y Rin, kirara a miroku y sango, inuyasha corrió hacia Shipoo y se cubrió con colmillo de acero. Sesshomaru solo se alejó con su súper velocidad.

El paisaje era devastador, Jaken llego sobre An-Uh, las extensiones de naraku habían escapado. Aome dejo a Rin al cuidado de Kirk y busco la energía de sesshomaru. Lo encontró observando el ocaso en un risco cerca de la colina.

—**No deberías entrar en pleno campo de batalla en esas condiciones**—hablo el demonio.

—**Era necesario, Rin estaba en peligro y tú no aparecías**.

—**Hmp… ya no importa**

—**Además Kirk esta cuidándome todo el tiempo…**

—**Ese dragón rebelde, te ha escogido como su dueña y dará su vida por ti.**

—**Si, por eso estimo mucho a Kirk.**

Se escucho un gruñido en la rama alta de un árbol, era Kirk que siempre vigilaba a su ama desde lejos esperando el momento de ser necesaria su presencia.

Kirk era una de los míticos Dragones de los territorios del Norte, gobernado por los Ryu-youkais él era de los más poderos, debido a su edad, se estimaba que tenía más de 500 años de vida. Era un dragón pequeño que en su forma normal parecía una lagartija roja de cuatro patas con cuernos pequeños y ojos amarillos, podía lanzar fuego de su boca; en su forma real era un gran Dragón mas grande que An-Uh; de sus patas y su cola salía fuego, de ojos negros grandes y voraces colmillos, de su boca además de fuego, podía lanzar rayos de energía y su piel tan impenetrable creaba una coraza, su sangre era capaz de curar cualquier herida y sus garras afiladas cortaban casi todo.

Kirk fue obsequiado a Sesshomaru cuando era un joven taiyoukai, tenían la misma edad, por lo que creyeron posible que él era el que podía domarlo, los Dragones son los que escogen a sus amos y ellos sienten cuando ese ser (su amo) se aproxima a su encuentro.

Hay dragones que esperaron miles de años para conocer a sus amos. An-Uh fue el que busco a sesshomaru, por lo que Kirk fue puesto junto con otros seres sobrenaturales, pero desde que Aome llego a la época feudal el dragón se había inquietado y escapado en varias ocasiones… La última vez que se escapo Sesshomaru lo encontró junto a ella y entendió que el dragón ya había escogido dueño y no era él.

—**Inuyasha se fue a buscar a Kikyo, dudo que vuelva pronto**—dijo la chica.

—**Hmp… deberías descansar, no sabemos cuando volverá a ataca Naraku.**

—**Esta bien, solo que me gustaría que fueras conmigo a… **

Ella no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó inconsciente, pero antes de tocar el suelo el youkai la detuvo. Rin quien había seguido a la miko, presencio todo, y se acercó más a Sesshomaru para ver que le ocurría a la chica.

—**Señor Sesshomaru, ¿ella estará bien?**—preguntó preocupada.

—**Si, solo necesita descanso**.

—**Aome… estas aquí**—gritó sango llegando a el lugar. Vio a su amiga sostenida en los brazos del demonio y comprendió que se había desmayado.

—**Señor Sesshomaru, llévela a su época yo les diré a todos que ella se fue y que volverá en unos días**—dijo la castaña por cubrir a su amiga.

Sesshomaru asintió, eso era lo que tenía planeado.

—**Rin, quédate con Jaken, Kohaku y An-Uh; hasta que regrese por ustedes.**

—**Hai, Sesshomaru- sama**—el demonio emprendió vuelo al pozo transformándose en una bola de luz de color azulado, esa era la mejor manera de cubrir su olor para llegar al otro lado del pozo. Kirk fue a hacer su trabajo, vigilar el pozo para que cierto hanyou no cruzara a molestar a la chica, ya era su rutina.

Al otro lado del pozo una familia estaba sirviendo la cena, se encontraban todos reunidos en la mesa, pero hacia falta una persona y era la pequeña miko. La Sra. Higurashi estaba muy preocupada por su hija ella le había platicado de que estaba emparejada con un demonio y ese demonio era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, pero desde esa vez que llego con su hija en brazos muy herida no había vuelto a verlo, él había estado casi tres semanas en la casa.

—**Gracias por la comida**—sota irrumpió sus pensamientos.

—**A comer y gracias por la comida**—dijo el abuelo. El vio a su nuera un poco pensativa y conoció la razón, Aome no había llegado y mañana le tocaba clases, ella estaba estudiando sabatino y dominical al menos así no perdería ni un día de clases y no tendría que estar inventando enfermedades.

Sesshomaru salió junto con la chica del pozo y se materializo frente al árbol sagrado, hace ya un tiempo que no estaba en esta época, luego de que había marcado a Aome ella lo obligo a honrarla, casándose con ella en su época. Era un trato justo, Además Sesshomaru es un demonio honorable y de buen linaje, el cumplía su palabra. Su alianza la llevaba colgada de su cuello, una cadenita muy fina de plata que tenia como dije su anillo de boda.

Entro a la casa y olfateo a toda la familia en el comedor, se posiciono frente a ellos una vez que entró, y todos viraron el rostro hacia él, pero se sorprendieron más al ver a la chica en sus brazos desmayada.

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capitulo: Una escapada al futuro, Aome ¿te vas sin despedirte?_

Disculpen la demora… les prometo actualizar más seguido, gracias por su apoyo…


	4. Una escapada al futuro

Capítulo IV: Una escapada al futuro, Aome ¿te vas sin despedirte?

Aome abrió perezosamente sus ojos, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero noto un brillo dorado y cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación y que ese brillo dorado era Sesshomaru que la observaba desde un rincón de la habitación.

— **¿Que pasó?**—preguntó ella.

—**Te desmayaste, usaste mucha de tu energía.**

—**Ah, ya entiendo y mi familia ¿como esta?**

—**Les dije que estabas bien, solo necesitabas descansar.**

—**Gracias Sesshomaru, yo en realidad quería que estuvieras aquí…**

—**Hmp**—dio a entender que siguiera.

—**Pues debo ir a hacerme unos chequeos en el hospital, además de reportar mi condición en la universidad y decirle a mi familia, y tú debes ayudarme.**

—**Como sea vuelve a dormir.**

Aome se recostó en su cama y al instante cayo dormida.

*******************…*******************

—**Ahhh, ¡donde esta mi libro de enfermería! No lo encuentro por ningún lado…—**gritaba eufórica **—voy a llegar tarde a la universidad**.

—**Oye hermana aquí esta tu libro, lo habías dejado en la mesa del comedor el otro día antes de irte—**dijo sota sosteniendo el libro.

—**Apresúrate**—dijo un Sesshomaru vestido de pantalón de mezclillas negro y una camisa azul marino de botones con manga hasta el codo y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba unas zapatillas negras y sus marcas no estaban—**se hace tarde para irnos.**

La chica vio como el demonio iba hacia la cocina, eso quería decir que quería una sola cosa, su café. ¿Como era que un demonio como él se hiciera fanático del café?, aunque debía admitir que el café llegaba a ser adictivo**—si, ya bajo.**

*******************…*******************

—**Oye sango cuando va a volver Aome—**pregunto el kitsune**—no se despidió de mi.**

—**Ah, pues… veras Shipoo… ella tiene exámenes y por eso tardará un poco en regresar, además en su época no corre ningún peligro, no es así…—**dijo la castaña.

—**Si, tienes razón, aunque me sorprende que Rin este con nosotros, porque el señor Sesshomaru solo la dejaba al cuidado de Aome… por cierto ¿tu lo has visto? Porque yo no lo vi después de la batalla…—**hilvanaba el pequeño.

En ese momento aparece Inuyasha frente a ellos, su semblante era más contento, parece que había podido encontrar a la miko de barro.

— **¿Donde esta Aome?—**dijo el hanyou olfateando el aire.

—**Pues ella regresó a su época perro tonto, se fue después que salieras corriendo para buscar a la otra—**dijo el kitsune.

—**Que dices enano**—dijo Inuyasha con una venita palpitando en su frente.

—**Inuyasha eres un tonto, Aome es mas valiosa, un día de estos te la van a quitar por lento…—**sintió un gran chichón en su cabeza— ¡**auch!**

—**Inuyasha eres muy abusivo con Shipoo, es solo un niño**—dijo Miroku entrando a escena.

—**A veces habla demasiado, iré a ver a Aome—**y se fue saltando de rama en rama, ignorando los gritos de sango.

Cuando llego al pozo vio a Kirk recostado en el borde del mismo. Nunca le agrado Kirk, por alguna razón la primera vez que lo vio sintió el olor de Sesshomaru en él y desde entonces no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

—**Hazte a un lado, quiero ver a Aome**—gruño el chico. El dragón también gruño.

—**Inuyasha, ella esta en exámenes por eso Kirk no te dejará pasar tú la desconcentras—**dijo sango hiperventilando por la carrera.

—**No me importa, necesito verla… oigan ¿han visto al odioso de Sesshomaru?, también necesito verlo.**

—**Bueno Sesshomaru dejo a Rin en la aldea y él no ha aparecido—**dijo Shipoo desde el hombro de Miroku quienes apenas llegaban.

—**Bueno entonces no podre hacer nada mientras esos dos no estén aquí—**dijo el hanyou y se fue saltando.

— ¿**Que creen que tenga planeado hacer?**—pregunto el monje.

—**No tengo idea, ese perro tonto a veces no sabe lo que hace**—dijo Shipoo.

—**Será mejor regresar a la aldea ya esta oscureciendo**—sugirió la castaña. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

*******************…*******************

La anciana Kaede se encontraba preparando la cena, una pequeña niña estaba a su lado ayudándola con los preparativos.

—**Nana Kaede, ¿cree que la señorita Aome regrese pronto?—**pregunto la niña.

—**Claro que si, Aome solo se va por unos días, porque preguntas.**

—**Es que es la primera vez que Rin esta sola sin el señor Sesshomaru o la señorita Aome…—**confeso la niña.

—**Mmm veo que te has acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella cuando el señor Sesshomaru tiene que irse.**

—**Si, la señorita Aome es como una madre para mi—**dijo la niña muy sonrojada.

—**Entiendo—**dijo la mayor, en ese momento aparece Sango, Miroku y Shipoo listos para la cena.

—**Aome también es como una madre para mi—**dijo el kitsune que pudo oírlo todo.

—**Ah, es que ella es muy buena con Rin, siempre que estoy con ella me siento feliz**—expreso la niña.

—**Si, pero tu no la conoces tanto como yo, ella me consiente mucho**—dijo el niño

—**En serio**—dijo la niña**—ella te cuenta cuentos, juego contigo, te arrulla antes de dormir y te da un beso de buenas noches—**la niña estaba un poco celosa de que le pudieran quitar a su futura madre.

—**Bueno no… pero acaso ella duerme contigo, te da paletas o te defiende cuando te pegan y te regala crayones para dibujar—** dijo también celoso de que le quitaran a su madre.

—**No, pero ella quiere mucho a Rin tanto como el señor Sesshomaru—**dijo la niña con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— **¿El señor Sesshomaru?**—pregunto el kitsune

—**Sí, el señor Sesshomaru, él quiere mucho a Rin, la cuida y la protege, el siempre esta pendiente de mi, por eso me deja con la señorita Aome, él sabe que yo la quiero mucho, como una mamá**—las lágrimas cayeron por los ojitos de la niña, Shipoo comprendió que había hecho muy mal.

—**Los verdaderos padre de Rin fueron asesinados por bandidos delante de mis ojos, nadie me quería, pero un día paseando me encontré con el señor Sesshomaru muy herido y Rin quiso ayudarlo pero él se negó, un día después los lobos atacaron la aldea de Rin, y corrí donde estaba el señor Sesshomaru, pero no llegue a tiempo**—relato la niña.

— **¿Y que paso Rin?—** pregunto sango, quien se había mantenido al margen.

—**Yo morí, pero luego sentí como mi vida regresaba a mi cuerpo y cuando abrí los ojos el señor Sesshomaru me estaba sosteniendo y…**

—**Desde entonces Rin viaja junto a mi amo bonito, el sintió el olor a sangre de Rin y la salvo gracias a colmillo sagrado—**dijo Jaken quien traspasaba el umbral de la casa.

—**Oye Rin, tu y yo podemos compartir a Aome, ella nos quiere mucho a los dos—**dijo el kitsune secando las lágrimas de los ojos de la niña.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y comenzaron a comer, pero la mente de Miroku trabajaba muy rápido y eso temía sango, que lograra averiguar algo que perjudicara a su amiga.

—**Si, tú y yo somos como hermanos—**dijo el infante.

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Visitas o encuentros?_

_Jejeje, les dejo este capítulo para que lo disfruten en la semana, pasa de que estoy en exámenes y no he podido actualizar, aun no hemos llegado al desarrollo de nuestra historia, esto es solo el comienzo._ G.A-motoharu tus comentarios son muy entusiastas, ¡gracias!_ y con respecto a la pregunta de _TIFF, su historia empieza hace tres años.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios:

—bbkid —Roxii C —miadharu28

—G.A-motoharu —Bydanny —Anika-san

—mistontli —Aniagiliani

—Sasunaka doki —TIFF


	5. ¿Visitas o encuentros?

Capitulo V: ¿Visitas o encuentros?

Un hanyou saltaba de rama en rama, buscando su objetivo, diviso unas luces en un claro del bosque…, ella era a quien buscaba, su amada Kikyo. Bajo desde lo alto de un árbol hasta quedar frente a ella.

—**Kikyo, he vuelto como lo prometí...**—se acercó hasta ella.

—**Inuyasha, que bueno, ¿los encontraste?**—susurro dándole la espalda.

—**No, ninguno de ellos esta. —**fijó su vista en el suelo.

—**Te dije que los había visto juntos, en más de una ocasión.**

—**Pero no se donde este él, solo ella y yo podemos cruzar el pozo.**

—**Algunos lazos son más fuertes que otros, Inuyasha. —**volteó a ver al hanyou a los ojos.

—**Que insinúas, ¿él esta del otro lado?—**cuestionó enojado.

—**No, eso no lo sé.**

—**Pero, ese no es el punto, Naraku se esta haciendo más fuerte, y él quiere eliminarte, casi lo logra, no dejaré que eso pase otra vez.**

—**Esta bien, ya vendrá el momento—**Y dicho eso sus serpientes la tomaron y comenzaron a elevarse junto con ella hasta desaparecer.

****************…...****************

—**Buenos días, vengo a ver a la Dra. Tamilla**—dijo una pelinegra

— **¿Es usted su cita de las 10:00 am?**

—**Si, soy yo**

—**Esta bien, síganme. Dígame señorita ¿viene a hacerse un chequeo general o es por otra cosa?**

—**Otros asuntos**

—**Su nombre señorita—**dijo cuando llegaron al consultorio de la doctora

—**Aome Higurashi…—**se escucho un leve gruñido detrás de la chica— **Perdón casi no acostumbro a usar mi apellido de casada jejeje, es Taisho, Aome Taisho.**

—**Bueno señores Taisho—**dijo la enfermera prestándole más atención al demonio que estaba tras la joven**—los esperan—**dijo abriendo la puerta del consultorio.

—**Buenos días pequeña—**dijo una doctora de una edad madura— **él debe ser tu adorable esposo, mira que galán, eres muy afortunada, tu bebe sin duda será muy lindo…**

—**Muchas gracias Dra. Eva, pero estoy un poco de prisa, pedí permiso en la universidad para ausentarme hasta después de almuerzo.**

—**Oh no te preocupes cariño, el chequeo será rápido, pero te daré tratamiento, tu estado es muy delicado y más con tu historial medico, eres mi paciente especial… yo conocí a tu padre, te lo había contado y también atendí tu parto…**

—**Mi padre… —**"Hace mucho que no lo oigo mentar, ¿no que había nacido en Kioto?, que esta pasando"—**pero nosotros somos de Kioto, no de Tokio. **

—**Si, pero tus padres estaban aquí el día que naciste, no se porque… será mejor empezar…**

Sesshomaru vio el rostro de la chica, se veía abrumada y nostálgica, pero algo que no se le escapo fue cuando la doctora se refirió a su historial medico, tenia muchas dudas y ya sabia quien podía responder. Aome paso casi dos horas entre exámenes y recibiendo tratamientos, cuando la Dra. Eva por fin los dejo solos.

—**Sesshomaru, ¿crees que puedas ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas para el viaje y para la cena de esta noche? **

— **¿Que piensas hacer?**

—**Pienso darle una cena especial a mi familia para darles la noticia.**

—**Hmp, no creo que sea necesario**

—**Mmm, pues para mí si… no están acostumbrados a la noticia que me case con un demonio y mucho menos a saber que tendré un hijo con él—** dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

—**Muy bien, están aquí los resultados—**luego de unas horas haciéndole exámenes y otras cosas regreso, pero escucho el ultimo comentario de la joven** — No creo que el señor Taisho sea un demonio, ya que tiene una apariencia muy distante a serlo**—irrumpió la Dra. Eva.

—**Jejeje, es solo un decir—**dijo la chica de ojos zafiros.

****************…...****************

Un youkai viajaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia el templo Higurashi, venia luego de dejar a Aome en la universidad, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza y una de ellas era referente al estado de salud de la chica, por su mente corrían las palabras de la joven aquella vez, cuando su historia recién empezaba y ellos no eran nada.

****************RECUERDOS****************

Una joven miko de ojos azules y cabellera negro-azulada, estaba recostada en las raíces del árbol sagrado, ella se sentía miserable y todo porque justo ese día ella había vuelto de su época, huyendo de su pasado y se encontraba con que el chico al cual amaba esta con otra en el bosque.

—**Que nada sale bien para mí**-—pregunto la chica a la nada. Sentía que su pasado volvía a ella, se volvió a sentir sola… muy sola, pero alguien interrumpió su monólogo y sus hilvanaciones.

— **¿Te volviste loca, miko?—**pregunto el youkai de mirada ambarina al lado de ella.

—**Sesshomaru… no… no es eso—**dijo la chica bajando la mirada, cosa que youkai notó.

— **¿Que te ocurre humana?**

—**Es algo que los humanos llamamos tristeza— **suspiro**— ¿la has sentido?**

—**Nunca**

—**Mmm… ya veo, yo estoy muy triste—**desvió su mirada hacia una pequeña flor sobre una roca cubierta de nieve, por alguna razón se la hacia más interesante que ver al youkai a los ojos.

— **¿Porque?—**inquirió

—**Mi padre… el murió hace mucho tiempo… un día como hoy**— los ojos de la chica comenzaron a nublarse de lagrimas, intento detenerlas, pero estas salieron sin permiso—**él era muy importante para mi, prometió que nunca me dejaría sola, pero falló—** perdió la poca calma que tenia y gruesas lagrimas fluían de sus ojos zafiros.

— **¿Como?** —no quería, pero de verdad estaba interesado en la historia de esa chica, ella siempre lograba captar su atención por mucho que lo disimulara.

—**El murió defendiéndome, yo vi cuando ocurrió, lo hicieron ante mis ojos, mi padre con sus ojos me pidió que huyera, pero yo no iba a dejarlo solo, no podía…** —de pronto las lagrimas dejaron de fluir de sus ojos, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro—** él me dijo que yo era su pequeña valiente… y que si él no regresaba, yo tenia que ser fuerte—**El youkai se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, le hablaba de algo muy personal y muy intimo para ella, ya que ni él mismo se atrevía a hablar de su fallecido padre.

—**Se fuerte, pequeña miko**—el dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque, ella empezaba a causar cierta confusión en su interior**—se valiente…**

—**Gracias Sesshomaru… **—ella se levanto de donde estaba, había pasado por la aldea a ver a su grupo, desde que había empezado su entrenamiento en el templo Hibiki al pie de una de las montañas del oeste, se encontraba más seguido con ese youkai testarudo, y casi no los veía, sango le había dicho que Kikyo ocupaba temporalmente su lugar, pero que todos la extrañaban a ella y querían que pronto terminara su entrenamiento.

Kirk bajo de lo alto de un árbol, el siempre esperando el momento justo para ser necesario y se transformo en un enorme Ryu-youkai, Aome monto sobre el, su viaje apenas comenzaba y ella no se daría por vencida, seria valiente, no se daría por vencida… seria fuerte… como se lo prometió a su padre.

****************FIN RECUERDOS****************

Por fin llego a su destino, el abuelo Higurashi estaba limpiando algunas cosas en el templo, él se acercó hasta donde el anciano se encontraba.

—**Joven Sesshomaru, es muy temprano todavía, ¿mi nieta esta bien?—**pregunto el arcano limpiando unas vasijas.

—**Si, ella esta bien. ¿Que me puede decir de su historial médico?—**el anciano palideció, eso era una parte de la historia que no quería recordar.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: El pasado Aome._


	6. El pasado de Aome

Capitulo VI: El pasado Aome.

El abuelo Higurashi se sentó en una banca que estaba en el templo, vio al demonio fijamente a los ojos buscando algún rastro de maldad y no encontró nada mas que preocupación, se asombro al saber algo que el propio Sesshomaru ignoraba, el joven Taiyoukai se sentó junto al anciano en la banca y se sintió escudriñado, luego vio como el anciano suspiraba y comenzaba a contar la historia.

—**Mi único hijo, Kino Higurashi; era un exitoso abogado, cuando salió de la universidad, aquí en Tokio, el decidió irse a Kioto a probar mejor suerte y lo logro; cinco años después ya era fiscal de esa ciudad, fue cuando conoció a Naomi, y dos años después se caso con ella.**

—**No es eso lo que pregunte anciano—**gruño el demonio.

—**Para entender la historia debes conocer el inicio—**dijo sabiamente el abuelo Higurashi.

—**Continúe**—tenia que apresurarse, Aome saldría en unas horas de clase y tenia que acompañarla a hacer las compras.

—**Al año Naomi estaba embarazada de Aome, ellos vinieron unos días antes de la fecha de parto a visitarme, Kino recibió una llamada de emergencia, tubo que salir rápido hacia Kioto, los registros centrales y los registros en el hospital general de Kioto habían sido incendiados y ya tenían unos sospechosos. Aome se adelanto a la fecha de parto, ella nació aquí en Tokio, en la mañana y mi hijo regreso en la tarde cuando les dieron de alta.**

—**Aun no llega a donde me interesa**—volvió a interrumpir el demonio.

—**Ya llegaremos joven Sesshomaru**—el anciano volvió a retomar el hilo de la historia y prosiguió.

—**Mi hijo trabajo durante cinco años en ese caso, la mafia china estaba involucrada y como mi hijo era el mejor, logro su cometido encerrando a las principales figuras de ese ente, ellos lo amenazaron de muerte, pero todo sucedió al año siguiente.**

—**Aome tenia 6 años, ese invierno Naomi salió hacia el hospital a hacerse unas pruebas de embarazo, solo Kino y Aome estaban en la casa, según la policía ellos llegaron, incendiaron la casa y mataron a mi hijo, pero eso no fue lo único que hicieron, encontraron a mi nieta entre la vida y la muerte, ella estaba golpeada y presentaba contusiones en su rostro y rastros de hematomas en todo su cuerpo, ellos la destrozaron por dentro, no se sabe como.**

—**Usted no sabe ¿como ocurrió eso?—**sentía que su sangre hervía al saber ese terrible pasado que escondía su joven esposa.

—**No, la única que lo sabe todo es Aome. Los médicos dijeron que ella nunca podría tener hijos—** El rostro del anciano se ensombreció al recordar las imágenes de su nieta toda ensangrentada y a punto de morir.

—"**Nada de esto tiene sentido, ella esta embarazada, su aroma no miente…. Y que paso esa noche de invierno"—**pero sabia que si hablaba con ella, podía hacerla llorar y eso era lo que menos le gustaba, ver llorar.

El youkai se transformo en una bola de energía y se dirigió hacia la universidad de la chica. Aterrizo en el techo del edificio y camino escaleras abajo. En el jardín de la universidad se veía a una hermosa joven reposando en las raíces de un gran árbol de cerezos, un libro era acariciado por sus dedos de porcelana, sus ojos zafiros brillaban de interés ante la lectura del libro de Murasaki Shikibu, considerado como la obra capital de la literatura japonesa. De pronto la sombra de alguien irrumpió su interesante lectura.

—**Oye, tapas la luz, que no ves que estoy leyendo**— su concentración había sido rota.

—**Así saludas a tus amigas Aome**—aclaro una joven de cabellos ondulados y grades ojos marrones.

— **¡Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! ¡Que gusto verlas por aquí!—**grito eufórica la miko.

—**Aome, supimos que te casaste, que mala eres porque no nos invitaste—**regañaron las jóvenes.

—**Oh, chicas si lo hice, pero ustedes no se encontraban en sus casas.**

**-Ah, si… yo estudio en el Instituto de Arte y Diseño de Kobe, modelaje y diseño**—dijo Eri— **lo siento.**

—**Yuka y yo estudiamos en la universidad de Osaka, por eso no estuvimos para tu boda—**se excuso Ayumi**—pero dinos donde esta el afortunado, es guapo…**

—**Aome no nos digas que te casaste con el chico rebelde, que peleaba como perro y gato con su hermano—**dijo Yuka.

—**Ah, no… me case con su medio-hermano—**se le escaparon esas palabras.

—**Con su hermano**—gritaron al unisonido las chicas.

—**Medio-hermano**-aclaró la joven—**y por cierto ahí viene.**

Las chicas voltearon sus rostros hacia el demonio que caminaba hacia ellas y por poca se desmayan ante tanta belleza masculina frente a ellas.

—**Es muy guapo**—dijo Yuka— ¿estas segura que es real?

**-Es muy alto**-dijo Eri.

**-Es muy elegante**-dijo Ayumi.

**-Es Sesshomaru** –suspiro**- él es así**.

****************…...****************

Caminaban por las calles de Tokio, Aome llevaban varias bolsas de compras en ambas manos, Sesshomaru solo llevaba unas en su mano derecha, en su mano izquierda podía notarse una alianza en su dedo. El demonio gruñía por lo bajo constantemente, la razón era que a la miko le sentaba muy bien el embarazo, y varios hombres que pasaban por la calle la quedaban viendo, pero él no era el único, todas las mujeres miraban descaradamente al demonio cuando pasaba, no quería parecer celosa, no ella no amaba a ese youkai aunque esas mujeres dieran motivos ella no estaría celosa.

La miko y el Taiyoukai subieron las escaleras del templo, aun estaba a tiempo de preparar la cena para su familia, empezaría ahora mismo. Luego de unas horas preparando, cortando verduras y otros, al fin estuvo lista la cena.

**-Bueno familia la cena esta servida-**-dijo la chica poniendo la mesa.

**-Gracias por la comida**-dijeron sota, el abuelo y la Sra. Higurashi.

****************…...****************

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal que podía, como siempre el youkai bebía un café luego de tan deliciosa cena, debía admitirlo, La miko cocinaba delicioso y los cafés que le hacia eran exquisitos. Llego el momento de la verdad y antes de que todos se levantaran de la mesa ella hablo.

**-Tengo algo importante que anunciarles-**-los nervios comenzaban a hacerse notar, su familia tenia los ojos puestos en ella, pero la mirada del demonio sobre ella dándole ánimos la hizo continuar.

**-Dinos hija, ¿que es?-**alentó su madre a continuar.

**-Bueno… sucede que Sesshomaru y yo… seremos… padres**-hubo un gran silencio en ese momento, nadie dijo nada, cuando de pronto el anciano corrió abrazar a su nieta llorando.

**-Felicidades mi niña**-sus lagrimas empapaban la blusa de la joven, la Sra. Higurashi también empezó a llorar y abrazo a su hija.

**-Wow seré tío, genial-**-dijo sota abrazando a su hermana.

**-Es un milagro… -**-suspiro**- seré abuela**-luego giro su mirada hacia el youkai junto a su hija **–gracias joven Sesshomaru-** el demonio solo asintió, ahora comprendía la alegría de la familia.

Aome abrazo a todos los integrantes de su familia, recibiendo sus felicitaciones. Subió hasta su habitación, vio que Sesshomaru ya estaba ahí, quería explicarles porque su familia reacciono así.

**-Oye, Sesshomaru, mi familia se comporto así porque…**

**-Lo se todo, no hace falta que lo menciones.**

**-¿Como?-**como fue que ese testarudo youkai se dio cuenta de algo tan personal para ella.

**-Tu abuelo, me conto todo, yo se lo pedí.**

**-Entiendo, lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, pero es algo que no acostumbro hablar.**

**-No tiene importancia, vete a dormir.- **no quería arruinar el momento, la chica de verdad estaba feliz.

**-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-**-susurro la joven al youkai.

Aome se recostó en su cama, y por primera vez en muchos años no se sintió tan sola, su padre le hacia mucha falta, pero este demonio a su manera de ser, le daba a entender que a pesar de que fue una equivocación estar juntos, él no la dejaría, porque ese era su deber, estar con ella, se permitió sonreír ante la ironía de su vida, estaba tan enamorada de Inuyasha que nunca vio a nadie mas… hasta que tubo esos encuentros casuales con ese demonio. Esa noche soñó cuando se vieron por primera vez, sin Inuyasha, ni Jaken o Rin, o alguien más, solo ellos dos.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: Recuerdos de una noche de luna llena._

_Advertencia de lemon._


	7. Recuerdos de una noche de luna llena

Capitulo VII: Recuerdos de una noche de luna llena.

Advertencia de lemon.

Era una noche de luna llena, las estrellas lucían opacas ante la luz del imponente astro nocturno, una joven de cabellos azabaches con destellos azules y de ojos color zafiro, admiraba el teatro nocturno que ofrecía la naturaleza. En el claro donde se encontraba estaba rodeado por arboles de cerezos en flor, habían unas termales en el centro de aquel lugar casi mágico; eran unas termales de dos fosas separadas por rocas grandes, que sobresalían fuera del cálido estanque.

Ella se levanto dispuesta a relajar su cuerpo en aquel lugar, era su día de descanso y quería disfrutarlo, no todos los días los monjes del templo donde entrenaba le daban vacaciones, excepto cuando ella debía volver a su época; Kirk bajo de donde estaba, una pulsera de plata se hizo visible en su mano izquierda, había aparecido desde que Kirk se volvió su dragón protector.

-**Habla**-dijo a la pulsera. En ese momento la pulsera brillo junto con el dragón, y este se transformo en un enorme Ryu-youkai.

**-Ama, ¿porque ha pedido que hable?, eso agota su energía**-dijo el youkai dragón.

**-Es que hace mucho que no platico con nadie, y los monjes no son muy conversadores que digamos**-rio- **por eso lo hice Kirk.**

**-Entiendo ama, ¿tiene hambre?, hay un rio cerca iré a pescar y volveré enseguida**-propuso el Ryu.

**-Adelante Kirk, pondré un campo de energía para que estemos solos, no queremos que un youkai aparezca queriendo que sea su cena**-expreso la chica.

**-No, ama, pero sabe que primero mi vida antes que a usted le pase algo-**-dijo**- además, no tardare.**

El Ryu se fue hacia el rio, la chica se desvistió y entro al agua, "que relajante", pensó. "que luna tan bonita… es casi romántica… Inuyasha… ¡eres un inepto!... Sesshomaru… mmm Sesshomaru, ah porque viene a mi mente ahora… -suspiro- ¡soy todo un caso en imposibles!".

*******************0000000000*******************

Un Inu-youkai de cabellera platinada, caminaba por la rivera de un rio seguido por una niñita y dos youkais, algo llamo la atención del demonio, y fue un enorme Ryu-youkai que estaba pescando.

**-Mire amo-**grito la niña**-es Kirk, el dragón de la señorita Aome.**

El nombrado volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y la niña, y hablo.

**-Hola, solo pescaba un poco**-dijo el Ryu, haciendo que todos se asustaran excepto el Inu.

**-Kirk, esta por aquí la señorita Aome-**pregunto la infante.

**-No, me temo que esta en el templo**—mintió**-yo solo salí a pescar.**

**-Quédate con nosotros entonces**-expreso la niña haciendo ojitos.

**-Sabes Rin, te pareces mucho a mi ama cuando haces esas cosas-**aclaro el Ryu.

"Luna llena", pensó el Inu-youkai. "parece que hay termales cerca, quizás un baño no me caiga tan mal".

**-Jaken-**llamo a su fiel sirviente.

**-Si, amo bonito -**el youkai rana dejo de lado la conversación de la niña y el Ryu.

**-Acamparemos aquí, cuida a Rin—**y se fue hacia donde sentía el aroma a cerezos y vapores.

Llego al claro y lo vio rodeado por arboles de cerezos, la fosa de termales desde donde el la veía parecía que tenia dos estanques separados por rocas un poco altas las cuales sobresalían y dividían las termas. Se acercó a la primera, se despojo de su armadura, el haori, el hakama y por ultimo su kosode. Se introdujo al agua y se recostó en una roca, a su mente vinieron muchas cosa, matar a Naraku, volver a su propio castillo el cual no había pisado en 200 años, desde el día que nació Inuyasha, pero alguien que apareció en sus pensamientos fue la pequeña miko con la cual tenia encuentros casuales, "se ha vuelto muy fuerte", pensó.

Porque ella llegaba así a su mente, ella debía ser insignificante para él, pero no volvía una y otra vez. Gruño por lo bajo. "no debo preocuparme por esa mujer". Levanto su vista a la luna y por primera vez se sintió tan solitario como ella.

Aome oyó un claro gruñido cerca "pero que tonta soy, olvide poner el campo de energía" al instante puso sus manos en forma de sello y el campo cubrió todo el claro, la luna le provocaba ese sentimiento de soledad, recordó a su padre, amigos, su familia, Inuyasha, a Rin, a Kirk que siempre estaba con ella y a "Sesshomaru", "¡otra vez¡, ¡otra vez¡, ¡ que demonios me pasa¡". "Debo distraer mi mente… pero como… ya se cantare… después de todo no hay nadie aquí y Kirk esta cerca" "que puedo cantar"

I'm standing on the bridge

(**Estoy parada en un puente)**

I'm waiting in the dark

(**Esperando en la obscuridad)**

I thought that you'd be here by now

**(Pensé que estarías aquí ahora)**

There's nothing but the rain

**(No hay nada más que la lluvia)**

No footsteps on the ground

**(No hay huellas en la tierra)**

I'm listening, but there's no sound

(**Estoy escuchando pero no hay ningún sonido)**

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

**(No hay alguien tratando de encontrarme)**

Won't somebody come take me home?**  
****(No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa)**

El youkai escucho aquel dulce lamento en honor a la soledad y supo de quien provenía, se levanto y vio a la miko, de pie en medio de la fosa, el agua llegaba hasta su cintura, veía hacia la luna, algo dentro de él gruño, sentía la armonía de su canto en sus oídos, esa paz tan anhelada, su bestia interior volvió a gruñir, y la vio de otra forma, no como la molesta miko que conocía, sino como una hermosa mujer que cantaba a la luz de la luna.

It's a damn cold night

**(Es una maldita noche fría)**

Trying figure out this life

**(Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida)**

Won't you, take me by the hand; take me somewhere new

**(¿No me tomarás de la mano?; Llévame a un lugar nuevo)**

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

**(No se quién eres… Pero, estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

I'm looking for a place

**(Estoy buscando un lugar)**

I'm searching for a face

**(Buscando una cara)**

Is anybody here i know

**(¿Hay alguien aquí que yo conozca?)**

Cos nothing's going right

**(Porque nada esta saliendo bien)**

And everything's a mess

**(Y todo es un lío)**

And no-one like's to be alone

**(Y a nadie le gusta esta solo)**

¿Isn't anyone trying to find me?

**(¿No hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?)**

Won't somebody take me home?

**(¿No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?)**

Aome sintió la presencia de alguien conocido a su espalda, supo quien era sin necesidad de voltear a ver. Sintió el pudor correr por su cuerpo.

**-Que pervertido eres-**dijo la chica sin voltear a ver.

**-Hmp, pervertido, no molestes, vine a tomar un baño** -respondió el youkai.

**-Desde cuando estas aquí- **pregunto adentrándose al agua.

**-Mas que tu**—mintió**-así que si quieres lárgate**

**-¡No lo hare!**-grito -… **no quiero estar sola**-susurro.

**No lo estas, yo estoy aquí**-dijo él. La chica se sonrojo. El youkai sonrió de lado. Se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la fosa donde se encontraba la miko, esta volteó a otro lado con el rostro completamente ruborizado, el demonio entro al agua.

**-¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?-** pregunto con sarcasmo.

**-Demonio pervertido - **dijo ella.

**-Continua, quiero oírte -** dijo el.

**-¿Eh?, quieres que siga cantando… bueno… -** dudo.

**-Solo hazlo**-murmuro.

**-Esta bien, esta bien… youkai arrogante. -**Ella se volteo y vio hacia la luna, y luego vio al demonio a los ojos, entonces comprendió que sentían lo mismo… soledad.

It's a damn cold night

**(Es una maldita noche fría)**

Trying figure out this life

**(Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida)**

Won't you, take me by the hand; take me somewhere new

**(¿No me tomarás de la mano?; Llévame a un lugar nuevo)**

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

**(No se quién eres… Pero, estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

Oh, why is everything so confusing

**(Oh, ¿porqué todo es tan confuso?)**

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

**(Quizá solo estoy loca)**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
**(Si, si, si)**

It's a damn cold night

**(Es una maldita noche fría)**

Trying figure out this life

**(Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida)**

Won't you, take me by the hand; take me somewhere new

**(¿No me tomarás de la mano?; Llévame a un lugar nuevo)**

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

**(No se quién eres… Pero, estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

**(Tómame de la mano. Llévame a un lugar nuevo)**

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

**(No se quién eres… Pero, estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

I'm with you

**(Estoy contigo)**

De pronto sintió como su mano era tomada por la fría mano del demonio, ambos se vieron a los ojos, Aome se dio cuenta viendo claramente los ojos de Sesshomaru de los años que en realidad tenia, sus ojos dorados, ahora más cálidos le decían de la soledad a la que el mismo acogió.

El youkai no entendía nada, eso que empezó a latir en su pecho ¿era su corazón?, su razón se desconecto de su cerebro, apretó el agarre en su mano, y rodeo con su otra mano la cintura de la joven sacerdotisa, comenzó a besar su cuello, ella se derretía en suspiros, sus manos recorrían la figura femenina habilidosamente, hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Ella acariciaba su larga cabellera plateada, de pronto un chispazo de razón llego a sus mentes y se vieron a los ojos. Lo ignoraron. Sus labios se encontraron en un desesperado beso.

Suspiros y gemidos acompañaban la noche de luna llena, el viento hacia caer pétalos de sakuras por todo el claro, sus besos eran apasionados, el la tomo nuevamente por la cintura y la saco de agua, sus cuerpo sudaban a causa del calor, la deposito en el pasto con suma delicadeza, volvió a besar sus pechos, succionando levemente los pezones, arrancando gemidos en la joven, ella besaba su cuello, sus marcas, su oreja y sus labios, el seguía abriéndose paso en el cuerpo de ella, seguía descubriendo aquello prohibido para el mismo, un peculiar olor llego a sus fosas nasales, ella estaba lista…

Se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Y comenzó a penetrar suavemente la cavidad virginal de la chica, sintió como una barrera impedía que su miembro entrara completamente, ejerció más presión y la traspaso. El olor metálico se hizo presente en el ambiente, una fugitiva lagrima salió de los ojos zafiros de la joven, el la limpio con una de sus garras – **tranquila, ya pasara**—susurro a su oído, comenzó a embestirla lentamente, para que se acostumbrara a la presencia de su miembro, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iban subiendo el ritmo, hasta que llegaron al clímax, fue cuando el youkai hizo algo que no había hecho nunca en sus mas de 600 años de vida, incrusto sus colmillos entre el hombre y el cuello de la chica, apareciendo luego una luna cuarto menguante de color azul morada en el hombre de la joven. Por un momento el tiempo se hizo eterno hasta que la razón volvió a sus mentes y se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en la trampa de la luna.

**-Sesshomaru que fue lo que me hiciste-**pregunto Aome.

**-Algo que no debí hacer-**respondió el youkai.

**-Es demasiado tarde… -**susurro ella.

**-Así es, ahora me perteneces miko…**

**-Estas loco, yo no soy tuya, presuntuoso youkai**-expreso ella.

**-Si, lo que hice es algo que los humanos llaman casarse, pero las uniones youkais son más fuertes y eternas…**

**-¡Que! yo… no puede ser… me estas condenando…**

**-Así son las cosas ahora mujer, es mi deber hacerme cargo de ti, ahora-**sentencio

**-Esto no puede ser… estoy ligada a un demonio que no me ama…-**susurro

**-Y yo a una miko molesta y testaruda**—contesto con sorna.

**-Te odio**—lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos azules, se volvió a meter al agua. El youkai también se adentro al agua pero en la fosa contraria, luego se fue, no se vieron a la cara, no se hablaron, nada, la tensión se sentía en el aire, y no querían romperla, ya habrá tiempo de resolver este asunto con mas calma y sin sentimientos de por medio.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: Regreso al pasado__****_


	8. Regreso al pasado

Capitulo VIII: Regreso al pasado

A mitad de la noche el youkai vio a la chica suspirar en varias ocasiones y se pregunto con que estaría soñando, pero luego de eso sintió el aroma salino, enseguida estaba sobre ella, aparto unos cuantos mechones de su cara y efectivamente, ella estaba llorando dormida, no supo que hacer, así que la despertó.

—**Aome**—la llamo por su nombre—**despierta mujer.**

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo vio a él junto a ella, se abalanzo sobre el demonio, y susurro incoherencias como:

—**No me dejes Sessho, no lo hagas… onegai Sessho**. —decía entre dormida.

—**No lo haré Aome, me perteneces**—susurro. La chica volvió a dormirse, abrazada al demonio, dentro de dos días tendrían que regresar a la época feudal.

****************…...****************

—**Muchas gracias sota**—dijo la pelinegra.

—**Regresa pronto hermana, el señor Sesshomaru se ira en la tarde—**Sota vio al esposo de su hermana que veía todo con cautela desde lo alto del árbol sagrado**— ¿llevas todo?**

—**Sí, llevo las bufandas, el ramen, y las papas, además de unas bolsitas de café instantáneo**…—"por cualquier cosa". Pensó.

—**Mmm, soy muchas bolsas… más tu mochila…—**añadió el chico.

—**Sí, es mucho, pero Kirk estará del otro lado.**

—**Que bien, saludas a todos por allá**—expreso el chico.

—**Aome, espera—**gritó su madre**—esta comida es para tus amigos**.

—**Gracias mamá… eres muy atenta.**

La chica arrojo las bolsas y salto al pozo, del otro lado su dragón ya la esperaba, tomo con una de sus enormes patas las bolsas y voló junto con la chica hacia la aldea.

****************…...****************

—**Hola a todos**—dijo la pelinegra entrando a la cabaña.

—**Aome, ¡volviste!**—grito el kitsune lanzándose a sus brazos.

—**Qué bueno amiga y veo trajiste obsequios**—advirtió señalando las bolsas en sus manos.

—**Señorita Aome, nos honra con su presencia**—expreso el monje.

—**Gracias a todos por sus deseos, y si traje obsequios… por cierto ¿donde están Rin y Jaken?—**busco con la vista a ese par y no los encontró.

—**Ellos están con An-Uh, Rin les esta dando de comer**—dijo Shipoo.

—**No tardan en venir para almorzar, además esta haciendo mucho frio afuera**—informo sango.

La joven sacerdotisa, salió de la cabaña, estaba empezando a nevar, estiro sus manos y tomo entre ellas algunos copos de nieve, en su época ya debería estar nevando, pero con toda la contaminación y el calentamiento global variaba en cuanto al clima, vio a la pequeña acercarse a ella a toda prisa, y luego lanzarse a sus brazos, sin duda alguna la extrañaba.

—**Me alegra que volviera señorita Aome**—sonrió la pequeña.

—**A mí también Rin**—la pelinegra la levanto en sus brazos, dándole en beso en la frente a la pequeña pelinegra—**te he traído unos obsequios.**

—**Que bien**—grito la niña.

Aome comenzó a sacar las bufandas que había traído, una color rosa para Rin que combinaban a la perfección con unas botitas del mismo color traídas espacialmente para ella; una color azul para el monje Miroku; una color celeste para Shipoo; una roja para Sango; Jaken estaba entrando el lugar y vio a la joven mujer repartir esas extrañas ropas, pero más extraño fue cuando le extendió una de color gris a él; ella se coloco una de color purpura, aunque no la necesitaba, porque usaba su uniforme de instituto el cual traía una blazer azul oscuro manga larga, casi no era necesaria, y por ultimo una bufanda de color verde para Kohaku.

— **¿Oye Aome porque tardaste tanto?, quiero decirles algo**—gruño el hanyou entrando a la cabaña.

—**Inuyasha**—sonrió—**toma.** —Extendió hacia él una bufanda color amarillo.

—**Gracias**—dijo el orejas de perro—**no debiste hacerlo.**

**-Ay, que modesto, que era lo que ibas a decir**—pregunto la joven.

—**Ahhh, bueno… hable con Sesshomaru la otra vez y le pedí que viajara con nosotros… pero aun no me ha dado la respuesta—**de pronto la presencia de Sesshomaru se sintió cerca, todos salieron, la nieve aún caía. —**veo que al fin apareces…**

—**Mi respuesta es si** – sentencio **– prepárense, partiremos de inmediato.**

****************…...****************

Un muy peculiar y extraño grupo caminaba en busca de Naraku, habían pasado tres semanas desde que partieron y nada de ese infeliz, el youkai iba a la cabeza, seguido del hanyou, el monje y la exterminadora estaban detrás y por ultimo, montadas sobre sus respectivos dragones, Aome y Rin; Shipoo y kirara iban sobre el hombre de Miroku y sango respectivamente.

—**Sango no crees que la señorita Aome ha estado muy callada últimamente…**

—**Pienso lo mismo su excelencia—**sango disimulaba su nerviosismo

— **¿A qué se deberá?**

—**Eso no lo sé; hablare con ella cuando descansemos**. – el monje le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Tanto el youkai como el hanyou y el demonio sapo escucharon aquellos comentarios.

—**Acamparemos aquí—**hablo el youkai.

Todos se prepararon para comer y debido a que todos los ríos y lagos estaban congelados, la miko preparo ramen, todos comían excepto el youkai, todos se fueron a dormir, la chica reavivo las llamas del fuego, calentó agua, y vertió unos sobrecitos de café sobre el agua caliente, el aroma a café inundo las fosas nasales de todos los "dormidos", pero acaparo más la atención del youkai que ya conocía ese aroma. Ella se levanto con la taza de café, diviso al demonio en el árbol más lejano del campamento y llevo hasta el la taza.

—**Con el frio que hace… esto te hará bien—**extendió la taza hacia el joven demonio. El dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, ella comenzó a marcharse cuando él dijo unas palabras.

—**No dejes que el pasado, se interponga en tu presente**—ella solo sonrió y asintió.

Todos los presentes, que se hacían los dormidos desde hacia mucho abrieron uno de sus ojitos para ver esa escena, estaban atónitos de que el youkai aceptara aquello que la sacerdotisa le ofreció.

****************…...****************

Habían pasado una semana desde eso, y cada noche cuando todos dormían, ella le ofrecía café al youkai, se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos. La chica estaba consternada dentro de dos días era el 14 aniversario de la muerte de su padre, tendría que viajar a Kioto para visitar la tumba de su progenitor, eso la entristecía y la hacia recordar esa fatídica noche de invierno en que vivió un infierno en carne propia. Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su mar de ojos azules.

—**Señorita Aome… porque llora…—** pregunto la niña con carita triste. Todos al oír a la niña dejaron de caminar, incluyendo el youkai.

Inuyasha dio un salto y se posiciono frente a la sacerdotisa, le tomo el mentón y levanto su rostro para comprobar si su olfato lo engañaba. —**Aome que te ocurre…—**pregunto preocupado, con su otra mano libre secó las lagrimas de la sacerdotisa. —**No llores, no me gusta**—dijo el hanyou. Ella se abrazó al chico, y su llanto se intensifico. Nunca dejo que nadie, ni siquiera su madre la viera llorar por su padre, ella no quería que nadie se preocupara, por lo que sus lagrimas solo las conoció su almohada.

—**Deja de llorar mujer**—estaba enojado, ese hanyou tocando a su miko, y no solo eso abrazándola, y ella no lo aparta.

—**Lo siento**—susurro débilmente—**es solo que mi padre murió un día de estos y… necesito regresar.**

Todos comprendieron el dolor de su amiga, pues muchos de su grupo habían perdido a sus figuras paternas y maternas a casusa de personas sin escrúpulos como Naraku o como los bandidos que mataron a los padres de Rin.

—**Déjate de tonterías mujer**—ladeo su rostro en dirección contraria a la joven mujer—**el hecho de que haya muerto no quiere decir que tus lágrimas lo volverán a la vida**—dio media vuelta. —**si murió es porque era un débil y miserable humano… uno menos que ha...**

PLAF

Una gran bofetada plasmada en la blanca piel del youkai fue lo único que se escucho por todo el lugar, todos los integrantes del grupo vieron esa escena asombrados.

—**No vuelvas a decir tales cosas de mi padre… te odio eres un desalmado…! TE ODIO ¡—**se podía percibir como temblaba su voz—**Kirk** – llamo a su dragón— **habla**—la pulsera brillo apareciendo en su muñeca y el dragón se transformo.

—**Dígame ama**—dijo el Ryu—**estoy a sus órdenes**. – ella hablo para todos.

—**Quiero estar sola**—dirigió su vista al Ryu—**llévame lejos de este**—sus ojos vieron a Sesshomaru.

—**Como lo pida ama**—se inclino hacia la chica—**adelante.**

Ella subió en el Ryu, este elevo vuelo, lejos de ellos. Kirk sabía que no podía alejarse demasiado, tarde o temprano ella recapacitaría.

—**Qué diablos fue eso Sesshomaru**—grito Inuyasha cuando ella estaba lejos. —**No puedes hablarle así a ella…** — su medio hermano era un idiota por hablarle así a la persona mas bondadosa que existe.

—**Que haya permitido eso de ella…—**entrecerró sus ojos— **no quiere decir que ustedes puedan imitarla**—observo al grupo—**y el que lo intente, no tendré compasión…— el ambiente se puso denso— andando.**

Todos se vieron entre si, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, caminaron solo unas horas más, pronto seria de noche, decidieron acampar bajo varios arboles, para cubrirse del frio.

CONTINUARÁ

_Próximo capitulo: Heridas. _


	9. Heridas

Capitulo IX: _Heridas. _

El frio comenzó a hacer acto de presencia mientras viajaba en el lomo de su querido Kirk, llevaba volando cerca de media hora, sus lágrimas fluían atreves de sus orbes color zafiro, confundiéndose con los copos de nieve que caían en su rostro, volviéndose agua.

—**Desciende Kirk, el frio me va a matar**—su dragón asintió.

Ella yacía reposando en la Raíz de un gran árbol, sobo su vientre, no tan plano como antes, estaba comenzando a hincharse, le dio antojo de comer pescado, la noche estaba cayendo encima de ellos, su dragón estaba junto a ella proporcionándole calor. El crepitar de las llamas era lo único que acompañaba el lamento de la miko.

**Kirk**—murmuró**— ¿crees que él me ame?, digo no me ha dejado sola, pero ¿crees que el sienta algo más por mi, que un simple compromiso?**

El Ryu la vio a los ojos, no podía mentirle a su ama, después de todo, ella para Kirk siempre fue más que un compromiso, mas que una espera, mas que su ama...

—**Ama, no sé qué responder, pero el señor Sesshomaru… es distinto con usted. No la trata de la misma forma que al resto…** "podría decirle de las palabras que lo oí susurrar la noche en que le conto acerca del bebé, pero mejor no" pensó.

—**Entiendo, es un ser muy complejo… pero tengo miedo…**

— **¿****De qué ama?, es usted una mujer fuerte no tiene por qué temer…**

—**No Kirk, temo enamorarme de él.**

— **¿Porque ama?…**

—**Temo que no corresponda lo que siento…**

El Ryu dio un largo suspiro—**Ama, usted es una humana diferente y su poder va mas allá del poder espiritual… digo que usted llama la atención donde va… y es difícil no sentir cariño por usted, puede ablandar hasta el corazón mas difícil… solo tiene que ser usted**—ella sonrió ante sus palabras—**sé que lograra que la quiera… usted puede.**

—**Gracias Kirk**—se abalanzo hacia el cuello del Ryu—**tengo ganas de pescado asado**—el youkai volvió a suspirar.

—**Iré al lago, descongelaré la superficie y pescaré muchos peces para usted Ama, el lago esta algo retirado, tratare de volver lo más pronto posible**—ella asintió—**enseguida vuelvo… Ama bonita.**

Ambos se tiraron una sonora carcajada, Kirk imito a la perfección la chillona voz de Jaken, eso era lo que le hacia falta a su ama, sonreír un poco más. Kirk hacia unos minutos que había partido, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aire frio, ella se recostó un poco más en el árbol, estaba dormitando y quedándose dormida cuando un extraño ruido la despertó.

Frente a ella se encontraban un grupo de bandidos, eran cinco hombres, pero uno de ellos llamo su atención mas de la cuenta, tenía el cabello rojizo, y unos ojos de color azul-celeste, parecía una especie de youkai lobo. "un lobo solitario", pensó.

—**Mire que bella miko nos trajo el invierno jefe**—hablo uno de los bandidos.

—**Qué extraño, porque no sentí el olor de esta chica, pero ya que esta aquí, no podemos dejarla sola…- **dijo con sarcasmo el lobo— **¿no creen muchachos?—**se escucharon las afirmaciones por parte de los bandidos.

—**Usted primero jefe, después nosotros**—dijo otro bandido—**te divertirás esta noche preciosa**—se veía la lujuria en sus ojos.

—**Déjenme en paz**—grito la joven, pero aquellos hombres la tomaros por los brazos y piernas, ella forcejeo un poco, no quería hacerle daño a su bebe, la impotencia hizo que sus lagrimas fluyeran—**no lo hagan… por favor**—suplico—**lastimarán a mi bebé.**

—**Eso no es cierto miko**—la abofeteo—**si estuvieras embarazada sentiría el olor de tu cría**—gruño el lobo—**por lo tanto mientes**—dio otra bofetada.

—**No te resistas o sino, desfiguraremos tu rostro… Aome…-**dijo el lobo.

—**Como sabes mi** **nombre**—pregunto ella.

—**Solo diré, que alguien esta interesado en ti, y por ser la miko de la Shikon no Tama, desean eliminarte, al igual que tu antecesora**. —una maléfica sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

—**Aléjate, te voy a purificar**—le dio un fuerte golpe en su abdomen.

—**No me digas, aunque me purifiques, ellos**—señalo a los otros ladrones—**no te dejaran vivir lo suficiente.** —gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos zafiros, su vientre dolía de sobremanera, temió por la vida de su hijo.

El youkai lobo rasgo con sus garras las ropas de la miko, su chaqueta y su blusa, su falda a cuadros azul, intento abrir sus piernas, pero ella se resistió, por lo que en un arrebato de ira el youkai clavo sus garras rasgando desde su entrepierna hasta el muslo, era un corte profundo, mucha sangre brotaba de ella.

—**Ashgrr**—grito de dolor—**no lo hagas por favor**—volvió a suplicar.

—**Calla maldita miko**—dio un zarpazo en su vientre, ella volvió a gemir de dolor. Quito la poca ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de ella. Los ladrones se removían de lujuria al verla semi-desnuda.

****************…...****************

Un youkai de cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina, estaba sobre la copa de un árbol, preguntando el porqué de sus propias acciones, no quería herirla de esa manera, no quería que la miko lo odiara, es más no creía que le dijera tales palabras, pero sus malditos celos… ¿celos?... el sintiendo celos de su hibrido hermano… sabia que su padre fue muy importante para ella, pero ella es tan terca, será por los efectos de su estado que esta muy sensible. De pronto el viento helado trajo hasta sus fosas nasales un aroma muy conocido para él. La sangre de Aome.

Kirk estaba en el lago, todo el lago estaba sumido en vapores, a causa de él, había pescado mucho, su ama estaría contenta, en una de sus garras tomo los pescados y ascendió, pero cuando salió de lago un peculiar aroma llego hasta él… la sangre de su ama. Soltó los pescados y aumento su velocidad, no quería que fuera tarde.

Inuyasha estaba sentado al estilo indio cuando el viento trajo el peculiar olor a sangre, era muy ligero… casi no podía identificarla… pero hizo memoria y era la sangre de Aome.

—**Aome**—grito el hanyou, todos despertaron al grito—**es la sangre de Aome**.

— **¿Qué?**—gritaron al unisonido.

—**Sesshomaru no está… no puedo quedarme aquí**—pensó en voz alta.

—**Calma Inuyasha, iremos contigo**—dijo el monje, la exterminadora asintió.

Todos emprendieron viaje, guiados por Inuyasha.

****************…...****************

El youkai llego y vio como ese demonio lobo incrusto sus garras en el hombro de la miko, al instante el sello que impedía reconocer su aroma desapareció, inundando todo el lugar. El youkai lobo reconoció entonces el aroma sobre la sacerdotisa, y también se dio cuenta que si estaba preñada. Pero su mayor susto fue cuando ella hablo.

**Mi señor… Sesshomaru…—**ella se desmayó a causa de tanta sangre derramada.

Todos voltearon a ver al imponente youkai detrás de ellos y tuvieron miedo, el youkai lobo salió corriendo velozmente "ya me encargare de ti luego", pensó el youkai. Los cuatro hombres intentaron correr, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido y haciendo uso de sus garras con veneno, mato lentamente a todos esos bandidos.

Kirk descendió en ese lugar, pero en una de sus patas, entre sus garras llevaba sujeto al youkai lobo que había escapado.

—**Bien hecho Kirk**—gruño Sesshomaru—**pagaras por haberla tocado.**

—**No, piedad, alguien me envió a hacerlo**—rogo el lobo.

—**Habla**—dicto el demonio perro—**o morirás ahora mismo.**

—**Fue el señor del este, él anuncio a todos sus súbditos que si encontrábamos a esta sacerdotisa la lleváramos ante él**. —dijo el lobo con miedo.

— ¿Por qué**?**—gruño—**que quiere con ella.**

—**Eso no lo sé, por favor no me mate**—suplico el lobo.

—**Acaso tu hiciste caso a la suplicas de mi mujer…** —el youkai levanto sus garras y las clavo cerca del corazón de lobo—**no veras el día de mañana.**

Tomo a la miko entre sus brazos, estaba muy pálida, vio sus heridas, y temió por la vida del cachorro, ella tenia una herida profunda en su vientre.

—**He descongelado la superficie de un lago cercano, hay que llevarla ahí señor**—sugirió el Ryu.

—**Vamos**—elevo vuelo hacia el lago.

CONTINUARA

Próximo capitulo: Aome! _Por favor despierta ¡_

_Gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de mi fanfic… les prometo que se pondrá bueno en los próximos capítulos. Un cariño especial Zimba Mustaine…_


	10. Aome, ¡Por favor despierta!

Capitulo X: Aome! Por favor despierta ¡

Los vapores aun salían del lago, Sesshomaru descendió cerca del lago junto con Kirk, la chica recobro un poco el conocimiento, sabia que su energía estaba disminuyendo, ella solo pronuncio una palabra antes de caer desmayada.

—**Calla…—** la pulsera de plata apareció y el dragón perdió el habla. El sello que se había roto volvió a aparecer.

—**Ya veo… necesitabas reponer tus energías y el conjuro de Kirk te quita demasiada**—dijo para si el youkai.

El youkai se quito su haori, y sus demás prendas hasta quedar solo con su kosode, retiro las pocas prendas de la chica, y se introdujo al agua junto con ella, vio su rostro lleno de moretones, se dio cuenta que debió haberles dado una muerte mucho más dolorosa a esos bandidos.

Una vez limpia la chica, del repugnante aroma de esos hombres y ese lobo, salió de agua, Kirk llevaba consigo su mochila amarilla, busco las prendas íntimas que ella usaba y se las coloco, y luego como ella no traía otro atuendo decidió ponerle su haori, las heridas no cerraban del todo, por lo que uso su saliva para que cerrasen más rápido. Pero algo que llamo su atención es que ella seguía muy pálida, había perdido demasiada sangre y otra duda era si su heredero había sobrevivido… acerco su oído al vientre de la joven y se sorprendió, al oír ese pequeño corazón latir tranquilamente, inconscientemente su madre lo protegió todo el tiempo, acaricio los cabellos de ella, debía admitir que era muy fuerte para su condición, con sus colmillos hirió su pulso, sorbió un poco de su propia sangre y dio a beber a la sacerdotisa, sabia que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, de todos modos para tener al bebe tenia que convertirla o darle a beber su sangre, pero él no se atrevería a tocar su humanidad, era lo que más amaba de ella.

Llevaba a la miko en brazos, Kirk caminaba tras él, cuando ante ellos apareció Inuyasha y el resto del grupo.

—**Sesshomaru… ella está bien**—pregunto el chico orejas de perro.

—**Si—**respondió secamente—**caminen.**

****************…...****************

Dos días habían pasado desde ese incidente y la miko no despertaba, pero lo que más sorprendía a todos es que Sesshomaru era quien cuidaba de ella. Cuando descansaban era el único momento en que se separaban, porque ella dormía en su sleeping, ni siquiera dejaba que Rin o Shipoo durmieran con ella, pero los celos carcomían al chico con orejas de perro, que no estaba de buen humor desde hacia dos días, la miko usaba el haori de su hermano y ahora olía a él.

Llevaban caminando al menos unas horas, los niños iban adelante, cuando se detuvieron de pronto.

—**Señor Sesshomaru acampemos aquí—**dijo con entusiasmo la niña.

El youkai vio el lugar que sugería la pequeña, un atisbo de sorpresa se vio en sus ojos por unos segundos, ese claro rodeado por arboles de cerezo y aquellos termales divididos en dos fosas estaba frente a sus ojos, ese lugar que solamente les pertenecía a ellos.

—**No, será en otro lugar…—**lo dijo más para él que para ellos.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta un campo cubierto de nieve rodeado de robles, pero sentía algo extraño en ese lugar, se quito su estola y sobre ella coloco a la joven miko, él se retiro, volvió al lugar donde ellos habían estado, esa vez que se dejaron llevar por los efectos de la luna llena.

Jaken siguió a su amo, y lo descubrió observando aquel claro, a su parecer ese claro estaba muy bien ubicado y suponía que esos arboles eran de cerezos, debía ofrecer una vista fantástica en primavera.

—**Jaken—**llamo el youkai, sabía que había sido seguido.

—**Si amo bonito…** —dijo con hilo de voz

—**Ve al castillo del oeste y trae uno de los kimonos que perteneció a mi madre, que sea de varias capas—**el pequeño youkai parpadeo un poco para ver si no estaba soñando.

—**Ahora, llévate a An-Uh contigo—**el youkai sapo salió en busca del dragón.

****************…...****************

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando la presencia extraña sentida unas horas atrás se intensifico, el bosque donde estaban ubicados se volvió sombrío y macabro, los arboles tomaron un aspecto decadente, las raíces cobraron vida y comenzaron a enredarse sobre los cuerpos de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

El youkai regreso a toda velocidad hacia el improvisado campamento, vio que cada uno estaba enredado en las raíces de un árbol en particular, vio que su miko estaba sujeta por las raíces de un gran árbol, saco su espada y cuando iba a dar el golpe una voz fría lo detuvo.

—**Si haces eso la mataras—**advirtió la mujer—**este bosque es conocido como "El bosque de los temores" las raíces de estos arboles se conectan con el corazón de sus victimas, si la relación es cortada abruptamente, la persona puede quedar para siempre sumida en ese estado.**

— **¿Que se puede hacer?**—pregunto a la miko de barro.

—**Esperar, la única manera de hacerlo es que superen sus más grandes temores**—dijo Kikyo.

—**No puedo esperar**—advirtió el youkai.

—**Tendrás que hacerlo Sesshomaru, ¿te preocupa que ella muera?—**pregunto con cautela.

—**Señor Sesshomaru para ti, y eso no te interesa, si no harás nada útil será mejor que te marches**—gruño el youkai—"despierta; debes hacerlo, tienes que superar el pasado… vuelve".

De repente una luz brillo en el tronco de cada árbol y un espejo ovalado apareció mostrando los temores de sus presas. Sesshomaru se vio el espejo en el árbol donde estaba la joven miko. La chica estaba arrodillada ante la oscuridad, su flequillo tapaba su rostro, una estela de luz era lo único que la hacia visible y alrededor de ella todo era obscuridad.

****************…...****************

Ella podía verse claramente en esa posición se preguntaba "porque estoy así", "hace días que me encuentro sola…", ella siguió viéndose y se pregunto donde quedaba su orgullo, ella era fuerte, ella podía vencer su propia oscuridad, pero… porque se sentía tan sola…

—**Aome**—susurro alguien.

—**Mmm, ¿Quién eres?—**pregunto a la nada.

—**Aome…**

— **¿Quién eres?... muéstrate.**

—**Hija… soy tu**_** padre**_—la chica enmudeció cuando ante ella apareció la figura de un hombre alto de cortos cabellos azabaches y profundos ojos azules—**acércate.**

—_**Padre… —**_susurro la joven—**como es que estas aquí.**

—**Hija la oscuridad está corrompiendo tu frágil corazón, esa Aome que ves postrada ante la obscuridad, es tu propio corazón, ya no quieres confiar en nadie, te sientes muy sola, pero hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y esta ahí afuera sufriendo al igual que tú** – hablo su padre.

—**Sango, monje Miroku, Shipoo, Rin, Kohaku, Kirk, kirara… Inuyasha… amigos**—sus ojos rompieron en llanto—**Sesshomaru…**

—**Aun puedes hacer algo hija, pero debes saber que al final te tocara vencer sola tus propias tinieblas, a cambio de ayudar a tus amigos, ¿estas dispuesta?—**pregunto su padre.

—**Sí, **_**padre**_**, lo haré**—una luz los envolvió al mismo tiempo que ella salía de ese lugar.

****************…...****************

Ella estaba sola, en un lugar sombrío, podía ver los charcos de sangre, que corrían y ante ella se mostraban las escenas de como su familia fue brutalmente asesinados por su pequeño hermano, volvió a reinar la obscuridad y tras ella aparecieron otras escenas de cuando en aquel palacio su hermano Kohaku mató a todos los sirvientes. Volvió la oscuridad, ella lloró.

—**Kohaku, hermano…—** gimió de dolor— **¿Por qué?**

—**Hermana…—** oía como pronunciaban su nombre y luego ese horrible dolor en su espalda, él la había atacado.

— **¡Kohaku! DETENTE—**pero sus gritos no eran oídos, ella no quería que su hermano causara mas dolor, un rayo de luz brillo y apareció la escena donde Kohaku quería matar a la miko, su amiga. Ella gritaba que se detuviera, pero era una simple espectadora e un suceso del pasado.

Tomo de las manos a su hermano, lo tumbo en el suelo, levanto su espada. Pero una mano la detuvo.

—**Sango… no lo hagas, ya hallaremos la forma de recuperarlo.**

—**Aome, el intento matarte… no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.**

—**Ni yo tampoco**—la pelinegra sonrió—**por eso hay que destruir a Naraku cuanto antes.**

—**Amiga…**

Una luz segadora envolvió todo el lugar, fuera de su realidad Sesshomaru y Kikyo, quienes miraban el espejo de sango, vieron como este se quebraba, las raíces sobre ella se esfumaban, y la castaña abría sus ojos. Susurrando el nombre de su amiga.

****************…...****************

Estaba caminando, se encontraba en el templo de Moushin, ese monje ebrio, no estaba por ningún lado; suspiro. De pronto un ente maligno se sintió por todo el lugar… oía claramente el sonido del viento, salir de la palma de su mano donde estaba su agujero negro. Quiso detenerlo pero ya no podía.

—**Excelencia**—dijo sango— **¿se encuentra bien?**

—**Oye Miroku que tienes**—pregunto Inuyasha.

—**Miroku no te ves bien**—dijo el pequeño kitsune.

El agujero en su mano se abrió y absorbió a sus amigos

—**! Noooo! Muchachos… —** sentía como su mano era devorada por su vórtice, este era su fin.

—**Monje Miroku…—**el vio a la pelinegra.

—**Señorita Aome, márchese no quiero que mi vórtice también acabe con su vida.**

—**No lo hará**—ella se acercó y purifico la mano del monje, el agujero se calmo y pudo cerrarlo.

—**Aún hay tiempo…—**la pelinegra sonrió.

—**Señorita Aome…**

La luz rodeo el pequeño lugar, el espejo del monje se quebró ante la mirada de Sango, Kikyo y Sesshomaru, las raíces se esfumaron y el monje despertó susurrando señorita Aome…

****************…...****************

Estaba ante la oscuridad, eso lo sabía de antemano, de pronto el lugar comenzó a dividirse. En un extremo aparecieron muchos demonios entre ellos estaban Sesshomaru, Shipoo, Koga, Kirk, Jaken y kirara. En el otro extremo solo habían humanos, entre ellos estaban, la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Akitoki, Rin y Kikyo.

—**Eres un medio demonio Inuyasha**—se oían muchas voces a la vez, no sabia de donde provenía.

—**No eres humano**—dijeron los humanos.

—**No eres youkai**—hablaron los demonios.

—**Basta**—dijo el hanyou, intento acercarse a sus amigos Miroku y sango, pero fue rechazado, luego a Shipoo y kirara, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

Se quedo rendido ante la oscuridad, su hermano y amigos lo acusaban de ser lo que era.

—**A mí me gustas como medio demonio**—esa voz, tan angelical, en medio de ambos grupos apareció Aome, su dulce Aome—**tan rápido dejaste de confiar en tus amigos…**

Los rostros de Miroku, sango, Shipoo, la anciana Kaede, Koga, Rin, Akitoki, Kirk y Jaken se iluminaron y se unieron a Aome, detrás de ella aparecieron sus padres. La miko se acercó hasta donde él estaba postrado. Y se arrodillo enfrente de el para verlo a los ojos.

—**Aome, eres mi ángel**…— él la abrazo—**gracias Aome.**

—**Inuyasha…—** ella le regalo una sonrisa.

—**Aome…**

La luz se hizo presente, el espejo por el que Miroku, sango, Kikyo y Sesshomaru veían, se quebró, las raíces se esfumaron y el hanyou recobro el conocimiento susurrando mi dulce Aome.

****************…...****************

El pequeño kitsune estaba acorralado por Naraku, no hallaba escapatoria, todos sus amigos habían muerto y el, no sabia defenderse.

—**Este es mi fin**—se pregunto a si mismo.

—**No lo es mi pequeño Shipoo**—el brinco de alegría al ver a la miko junto a él.

—**Aome**—grito—**mamá**—eso se le escapo.

—**Yo, no puedo sola Shipoo, tu tienes que ayudarme**—el pequeño asintió.

Lanzo su fuego de zorro mágico que se combino con la poderosa flecha de la miko, dando en el corazón del malvado hanyou.

—**Lo hicimos Aome**—dijo feliz el kitsune.

—**No, tú lo hiciste, te volviste más fuerte Shipoo**—ella le regalo una sonrisa.

—**Mama…**

La luz reino sobre la pesadilla del muchacho, el espejo por el que Inuyasha, Miroku, sango, Kikyo y Sesshomaru veían se quebró, las raíces desaparecieron y el pequeño despertó susurrando mamá.

****************…...****************

Kirk estaba en una feroz batalla con su ama, pero por un descuido ella cae herida gravemente y muere ante sus ojos.

—**Ama, perdóneme**—decía el Ryu sobre el cadáver de su ama—**yo debí haber muerto en su lugar, debí protegerla, pero fallé… le he fallado ama…**

—**No lo has hecho Kirk**—eso voz, su ama… vio como el cadáver desaparecía—**aun no has fallado, y si yo lo hice fue por protegerte, yo tampoco quisiera que tu murieras…**

—**Mi señora, es mi deber…**

—**Eres mi amigo Kirk, más que un sirviente, más que mi mascota… más que nada en este mundo**—sonrió para el Ryu.

—**Mi señora…**

El espejo se quebró, las raíces desaparecen, el Ryu no pronuncio palabra, esta en su forma de pequeña lagartija o como le decía Aome, dragón de bolsillo.

****************…...****************

—**Kirara**—llamo la pelinegra a la gatita.

—**Miau**—maulló.

—**Eres nuestra amiga kirara, todos te queremos y te tenemos aprecio, contamos contigo y tú con nosotros… siempre…—** la chica le sonrió.

—**Miau…**

El árbol libero a la gata, el espejo se rompe y la gatita se levanta maullando.

****************…...****************

Una pequeña niña rodeada de oscuridad estaba llorando, se veía triste y sola, ante sus ojitos habían vuelto a aparecer esas escenas de cuando esos bandidos irrumpieron en su casa y mataron a su familia, de cuando murió perseguida por lobos y cuando volvió a estar en el inframundo.

— **¿Será que volví a morir?—**pregunto la pequeña—**estoy condenada a no tener familia…**

—**No lo estas mi pequeña…—** la niña levanto la vista y vio a la miko que tanto quería junto a ella, la abrazo—**calma mi pequeña Rin**—acaricio sus cabellos—**estoy contigo… y él también.**

Delante de las pelinegras apareció el señor de las tierras del oeste, se acercó a paso elegante, vio a la niña aferrada a la miko, levanto su mano y acaricio sus cabellos junto con la miko. La niña sonrió. Luego ella se separo de ellos, a una distancia prudente, el youkai tomo de la mano a la miko, la chica se sonrojo por el gesto y vieron a la niña extendiendo sus manos para que ella las sujetara.

La pequeña pelinegra tomo la mano del Taiyoukai y la de la miko.

—**Señor Sesshomaru**—este la miro—**señorita Aome**—ella le regalo una sonrisa—**ustedes son mi papá y mamá ¿verdad?—**el youkai y la humana asintieron.

—**Nosotros somos tus padres Rin**—hablo el youkai.

—**Gracias**—ella abrazo al youkai por la pierna, él acaricio sus cabellos, luego la miko los abrazo a ambos y el youkai puso su mano libre sobre la espalda de ella, era un lindo cuadro familiar.

Una poderosa luz blanca los envolvió a los tres, el espejo por el que Kirara, Kirk, Shipoo, Inuyasha, Miroku, sango, Kikyo y Sesshomaru observaban se quebró, las raíces que estaban sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña, y una que estaba enredada sobre el tobillo del youkai se esfumaron, la niña despertó llamando a sus padres.

****************…...****************

— **¿Porque ella no despierta?**—pregunto el hanyou con impaciencia.

—**No lo sabemos, pero ya debería haber despertado**—dijo Kikyo

—**Sigue en la misma posición**—afirmo el youkai "despierta mujer".

—**Miren**—dijo sango—**su espejo está cambiando**.

—**Tal parece que veremos el más grande temor y recuerdo de la señorita Aome**—dijo el monje.

El espejo mostraba a una niña de largos cabellos azabaches como Rin, de unos escasos cinco años en una enorme casa, se podía decir que era una mansión…

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: Los recuerdos que me atormentan._


	11. Los recuerdos que me atormentan

Capitulo XI: Los recuerdos que me atormentan.

Una niña de largos cabellos azabaches con destellos azules, estaba tocando una hermosa melodía en su piano de cola, el único espectador era un hombre alto, de cortos cabellos azabaches con destellos azules y mirada azulada como la de su hija. Su pequeña llevaba un traje de ballet, pues era muy aficionada a la música y la danza desde su corta edad. Los dedos de la niña se movían creando las más hermosas melodías con las cuales entonaba las más bellas canciones para su único espectador. Su padre.

—**Bravo… bravo… muy bien hecho hija**—dijo su padre—**has mejorado mucho últimamente.**

—**Gracias papá**—dijo la pequeña**—lo he hecho por ti—**ella corrió hasta el sillón de su papá y se sentó en sus piernas, el hombre acaricio sus cabellos.

—**Eso lo sé cariño**—ambos ojos azules chocaron—**te pareces mucho a mi.**

—**Y tu a mí**—dijo la niña, el hombre estallo en risas—**por que te ríes…**

—**Por lo que dices Aome**—contesto su padre—**eres tú la que se parece a mí… serás una mujer muy linda cuando crezcas.**

—**Wow, tan bonita como mamá**…—ella se imagino de grande—**me casare con un niño muy bonito y mis hijos serán muy bonitos ¿verdad?—**el hombre volvió a estallar en risas.

—**Sí, y ¿quién es ese niño bonito?… no me digas que es Rick Miller Kugawa, ese niño inglés… —**dijo pensativo el señor Higurashi.

—**Pero padre, Rick es muy bonito, tiene el cabello amarillo y sus ojos son muy verdes**—dijo la niña haciendo un puchero. Su padre la vio sorprendido.

—**Bueno hija yo diría que es rubio, y como es eso… solo tienes 5 años y ya te me quieres casar**—el hombre volvió a estallar en risas, su hija tenia sus cachetes inflados del enojo.

—**Papa, yo no me quiero ir con nadie, quiero quedarme contigo—**hizo ojitos de borrego – **y mamá, te amo papá. —**ella lo abrazo.

—**Y yo a ti mi linda princesa—**el señor Higurashi beso la frente de su hija—**nunca te dejare sola…**

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, algo extraño dado que eran las 8 de la noche, su esposa fue al hospital y dijo que después iría donde su madre a visitarla, y la servidumbre ya se había marchado, sospecho de aquellas amenazas en el tribunal, y temió por su pequeño tesoro.

El señor Higurashi bajo las escaleras, su hija lo seguía, sus pasos resonaban por toda la mansión, volvieron a toca pero no era el timbre ahora era la puerta y golpeaban fuertemente.

Padre e hija retrocedieron, cuando la puerta se rompió a causa de tan fuertes golpes.

—**Corre a la cocina Aome**—grito su padre, la niña hizo caso.

—**De nada servirá eso—**dijo uno de los hombres que entraba a la estancia—**ya sabes a lo que hemos venido… no es así Higurashi.**

—**Su dolor es conmigo no con mi hija, déjenla en paz**—exigió el señor Higurashi.

—**Claro que la dejaremos en paz… pero antes**—el hombre tronó sus dedos y la niña era traída por uno de los hombre, su pequeña forcejeaba con el hombre—**ella vera a su papi sufrir.**

Los hombres llevaron al señor Higurashi hasta el comedor y una vez ahí, comenzaron a golpearlo delante de la niña, lo golpearon, patearon y escupieron, no dejaban de darle golpes, tuvieron que callar a Aome amordazándola. No suficiente con eso, cuando el hombre estaba moribundo, sacaron un arma y dispararon a su pierna, Kino gimió de dolor, la niña lloraba y pataleaba ante la injusticia.

—**Ya fue suficiente, es hora de que vea sufrir a su hija—**rio cínicamente, le quitaron la mordaza a la niña—**conocerás el dolor pequeña… es una lastima ya que eres una niña muy linda.**

—**No por favor, no nos hagan daño…—**suplico Aome—**no lo hagan… dejen a mi papá tranquilo…—**las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojitos zafiros.

—**Niña, él ya está tranquilo**—el hombre le dio un golpe muy fuerte a la niña en su abdomen, esta se doblo de dolor, luego comenzaron a abofetearla, y golpearla, pero uno de ellos empezó a bajar su mano por la entre pierna, la niña se estremeció y mordió la otra mano del hombre que la traía sujeta.

—**Maldita mocosa—**grito dolido, le planto un fuerte golpe en su carita, tirándola al suelo—**pagarás, por eso.**

El hombre comenzó a patear su vientre, su rostro, su estomago, diciendo cosas espantosa, la niña no podía ni llorar del dolor, sus partes íntimas sangraron, el hombre había pateado muy fuerte, su rostro estaba muy hinchado, sangraba, pero no sabía de donde salía tanta sangre, ya casi no veía, tenía los pómulos muy inflamados de tantos golpes, sintió que el hombre dejo de patear, y vio a su padre sobre él.

—**Padre—**susurro muy débil desde el suelo**—no… padre…**

Pero de su mente jamás borraría la escena en que ese hombre iba a dispararle a ella, el arma apuntaba hacia su cabeza, cerro sus ojitos al oír el tiro, sintió la sangre correr por su cuerpo y una calidez extra, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su padre sobre ella, este le sonreía con ternura, de su -boca salía sangre, el tiro perforo su pulmón derecho.

—**Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho, gracias a Higurashi**—dijo sarcásticamente uno de los hombres.

—**Es una lástima**—expresó otro—**quería más diversión.**

—**Y la tendrás—**hablo el líder con una sonrisa siniestra—**quemen todo el lugar…**

Los hombres entraron a la cocina, encendieron la estufa y dejaron que el gas fluyera, unos minutos después, cuando el gas estaba esparcido en el ambiente encendieron una véngala y la lanzaron hacia la casa mientras ellos corrían, no sin antes dejar advertida a la niña.

La cocina junto con la sala ardían en llamas las cuales se extendían hasta el comedor, la niña con sus pocas fuerzas empujo el cuerpo de su padre hasta la puerta trasera, ella hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hacer rodar el cuerpo de su padre en esas condiciones, entonces pensó, en el jardín estaba kero su san Bernardo, un can muy grande, corrió hasta el patio y soltó la cadena del perro, este corrió junto con ella hasta la casa, la niña ato la cadena al pantalón de su padre e hizo caminar al perro hacia el patio.

Una vez en el patio ella se acercó a su padre y soltó al can, el cual ladraba y aullaba a las voraces llamas que quemaban toda las cocina, sala, comedor y sala de té, sintió que sus pulmones escocían, que su corazón latía más lento, que su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar, pero algo la saco de su ensoñación y fue la voz de su padre.

—**Aome… eres muy… valiente…estoy orgulloso… de ti…** — susurro el señor Higurashi— **se fuerte… tu madre… ella… te necesita…**

—**Padre… no… tu prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo…** — ella lloro, las lágrimas que no podían salir, salieron.

—**Y así será mi niña… yo siempre estaré contigo… —** su último aliento de vida expiro.

—**Padre… padre**—ella sacudía su inmóvil cuerpo—**papá… no me dejas—**sus fuerzas fallaron, ya no soportaba y se desmayó encima del cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Las sirenas del camión de bomberos se oyeron, también las de la ambulancia, pero un sonoro grito fue el que partió la noche de invierno, el grito de una madre al encontrar así, los cuerpos de su familia. Estaba semiconsciente, pero escucho claramente, aun sin entender.

—**Tiene muchas contusiones y hemorragias internas además de muchas quemaduras**—hablo una voz varonil—**es un milagro que siga con vida—**hizo una pausa lo que venía iba a romper su frágil corazón maternal—**la destrozaron por dentro… si usted lo autoriza haremos una reconstrucción… pero su niña nunca podrá tener hijos… lo siento**—el hombre puso una mano en el hombro de su madre

Su madre comenzó a llorar, ella también quería, pero no tenía control de su cuerpo.

****************…...****************

Ella estaba ahí, sentir el calor de las llamas la hizo darse cuenta que nunca borraría ese invierno de su vida, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, ella volteo a ver, era su padre.

—**A mí, también me duele princesa, pero sé que vencerás tus tinieblas—**se comenzó a transfigurar.

—**No vuelvas a dejarme sola…** — suplicó ella.

—**Yo siempre he estado contigo—**al instante desapareció.

—**Padre…**

****************…...****************

—**Oh por Kami… Aome ha sufrido mucho—**dijo la exterminadora viendo el espejo.

—**Ella era muy joven cuando todo esto paso—**afirmo el monje posando una mano en el hombro de sango la cual estaba gimoteando.

—**Señorita Aome**—dijo la pequeña Rin llorando— el **señor Sesshomaru fue muy duro con ella**—la niña volteo a ver al youkai, vio como sangraba de la palma de su mano, sabía que estaba enojado, pero no con ella, sino con aquellos malvados hombres. El youkai la vio su Yuki estaba muy elevado, vio como la joven sacerdotisa se retorcía a causa de su energía espiritual, el bebé sabía que su padre estaba cerca, por lo que la miko estaba empezando a expulsar de manera inconciente su poder.

—**Basta señor Sesshomaru**—dijo Kikyo—**si sigue elevando su energía demoniaca, Aome podría purificar las raíces y usted sabe las consecuencias—**el youkai la vio, pero el espejo gano su atención cuando otro recuerdo apareció.

****************…...****************

La niña de cortos cabellos azabaches y ojos tan azules como el mar, estaba cargando al pequeño sota, tarareaba una canción, su cabello se había quemado un parte durante el incendio así que tuvieron que cortárselo.

—**Madre… porque me pusiste Aome… todos se burlan de mí**—dijo la niña aun con el bebé en sus manos—**y también dicen que soy muy extraña.**

—**Bueno es que cuando naciste vi un resplandor en tu pecho así**—hizo el dibujo en la mesa**— ¿y por qué dicen que eres extraña?—**pregunto su madre.

—**Es porque nunca han visto a alguien con un cabello negro azulado como el mío, y que mis ojos son muy azules, más que el cielo**—dijo ella pensativa.

—**Hija… eso es envidia, las personas temen a lo que desconocen y por ello lastiman a los demás**—dijo sabiamente su madre—**nunca hay que juzgar sin conocer…**

—**Si madre… eso hare**—dijo la pequeña azabache.

****************…...****************

Una joven de cabellos azabaches estaba sentada en una peña apreciando un eclipse de luna, estaba sola, sus amigos estaban en la aldea, el hanyou estaba con Kikyo, y Kirk estaba vigilándola, ya no sabía que sentir respecto a eso, un ruido la alerto que no estaba sola y reconoció quien era son voltear a ver hacia atrás.

—**Hola Sesshomaru, si buscas a Inuyasha está con Kikyo… muy lejos de aquí—**dijo sin voltear a verlo y viendo que el eclipse estaba comenzando

—**Así que no está contigo…—**se convenció el youkai.

—**Verdad que es mágico**—dijo ella, él levanto su vista hacia el eclipse, y en efecto era espectacular—**las personas temen a lo que desconocen, por eso temen a los youkais.**

—**Aun sigues a su lado**—dijo el youkai— **¿porque?**

—**Él dijo que me protegería… confío en él**—dijo ella.

—**Te deja por otra**—espeto él.

—**Si… supongo que estoy condenada a que no me cumplan las promesas… pero yo no romperé las mías**—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—**tu eres honorables ¿no es así? Me cumplirías una promesa.**

—El solo la miro y asintió, esta chica era muy extraña.

—**Prométeme que te sentaras a mi lado y terminaras de ver este eclipse conmigo… es que temo a la oscuridad…—**dijo ella bajando la mirada—**debes cumplirlo… lo prometiste.**

—**No digas tonterías**—dijo el youkai dando la vuelta.

—**Estoy acostumbrada a que no me cumplan las promesas—** ella soltó un suspiro—**gracias de todos modos**—pero se sorprendió al ver al youkai sentarse junto a ella.

Esta sonrió, el eclipse iba a la mitad, ella se acercó al youkai, temía a la oscuridad y sentirse sola, el youkai la vio acercarse pero no le dio importancia. En el cielo no se apreciaba luna, todo estaba en penumbras, ella sujeto el brazo del youkai.

—**Si temes tanto ¿porque lo haces?—**cuestiono el demonio.

—**Porque es algo que no vemos todos los días**—contesto ella—**además la oscuridad es solo la antesala del espectáculo**—en eso la luz de la luna comenzó a aparecer—**lo vez... viene lo mejor**—dijo ella sonriendo.

El levanto su vista y era simplemente hermoso, como la luna renacía entre la oscuridad, como vencía las tinieblas con su luz, sintió el peso extra y vio a la sacerdotisa recostada en su estola, y solo por esta ocasión le permitió hacerlo, solo porque el momento era mágico.

—**Gracias Sesshomaru, por compartir esto conmigo… será nuestro secreto—**dijo ella levantándose y regresando a la aldea.

—**De verdad que eres única…** — susurro al viento—**Aome.**

****************…...****************

—**Sesshomaru ¿Cómo explicas eso? Aome y tú se trataban**—preguntaba el hanyou.

—**No tengo porque darte explicaciones**—corto el youkai—**lo que haga o deje de hacer no te interesa.**

—**No me convence, porque fuiste a buscarla a ella si sabias que no estaba ahí, mi olor lo delataba… fue una excusa—**dijo inuyasha. Sesshomaru lo vio con ojos asesinos. Su Yuki comenzó a aumentar.

—**Inuyasha eres tan impulsivo**—dijo sereno el youkai.

—**No me evadas, que relación tienes con ella… porque la proteges… no eres tú el que odia a los humanos—**grito el hanyou. El youkai comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al hanyou, pero este se cruzó en su camino.

—**Contesta Sesshomaru—**exigió.

—**Apártate de mi camino—**gruño peligrosamente el taiyoukai.

—**No lo hare… contesta—**dijo con voz desafiante.

—**Nadie me da órdenes y menos un hibrido como tú.** —su Yuki demasiado, estaba por transformarse, pero una oleada de energía espiritual lo saco del trance. Aome había purificado el árbol, pero el espejo no se quebraba, significaba que ella se había quedado ahí atrapada.

—**Aome… ¿Qué haremos ahora?—**dijo el kitsune llorando.

—**No se puede hacer nada, ahora ella pertenece al otro mundo**—dijo Kikyo carente de emoción.

—**Esto es tu culpa**—grito el hanyou señalando a su medio hermano. Este no se inmuto.

—**Su alma está atrapada en el inframundo**—afirmo el monje. Un chispazo vino a la mente del youkai la única que podía ayudarlo era su madre…

—**Andando—**dijo el youkai tomando a la miko en sus brazos – **visitaremos a mi **_**madre…**_

—**Tu… **_**madre…—**_dijo Inuyasha—**está viva.**

—**Y que pensabas Inuyasha, ella no es un débil humano**—dijo el youkai.

—**Amo Sesshomaruuuuuuu** – grito el sapo bajando desde el dragón—**he traído el atuendo que me pidió, como vera era el más fino y elegante que encontré, porque era el único de varias capas que había…— **estaba exasperado sus sirviente no respiraba al hablar. Tomo el paquete y llamo a la exterminadora y a Rin.

—**Mujer, tú y Rin vístanla**—le dio el paquete—**avísenme cuando terminen.**

Sango tomo el paquete, era una kimono blanco con detalle de flores de loto en violeta, en la manga y cuello, el obi era de un color violeta, el kosode era crema y el kimono de encima era azul oscuro con detalle de bordados en las mangas y cuello de color plata, este se llevaba encima del kimono. La miko parecía una bella durmiente, el espejo la seguía donde iba.

—**Solo una cosa les advierto—**dijo Kikyo quien no iría con ellos—**si no se dan prisa el espejo la absorberá pronto**—sus serpientes la envolvieron y ella desapareció junto con ellas.

El youkai tomo a la bella dama y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste, visitaría el palacio de las nubes donde su madre habitaba. El resto lo seguían en silencio, temían por la vida de la sacerdotisa, solo sango se fijó en el vientre levemente hinchado de la joven miko.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capítulo: Vamos al palacio de mi madre._


	12. Vamos al palacio de mi madre

Capitulo XII: Vamos al palacio de mi madre.

Habían caminado toda la madrugada, el youkai se detuvo de repente, observo hacia el cielo, aunque los demás no veían nada, el si podía olor a su madre en las nubes, ella estaba en el palacio. Hacia mucho que no veía a su madre, y la última vez que tuvo contacto con ella, fue cuando mando a Jaken a dejar las espadas gemelas hacia un año atrás.

El Taiyoukai elevo vuelo hacia el palacio, Inuyasha subió en Kirk junto con Kohaku, Miroku y Sango iban en kirara, y por ultimo Rin y Jaken sobre An-uh. Cuando llegaron al palacio todos se asombraron de la belleza del mismo y de las hileras de soldados youkais a su alrededor. Pero lo que mas capto su atención fue la bella youkai de cabellos blancos sentada en su trono.

—**Sesshomaru**—hablo su madre—**tantos humanos… ¿piensas comértelos?**

—**Madre… he venido por la piedra meidou—**dijo el Taiyoukai

—**La piedra meidou… para que la necesitas… pero que muchacho tan malo, tienes años de no ver a tu madre y solo a eso vienes… oh que desconsiderado hijo el que tengo… hieres el corazón de tu madre…—** dijo la Taiyoukai haciendo un drama.

—**Son solo palabras vacías**—dijo el youkai sonriendo de lado.

—**Veo que esa mujer que cargas en tus brazos es muy importante, ¿acaso no fue ella la causa de que perdieras el brazo izquierdo?, ¿ahora piensas sacar su alma del inframundo?**

—**Estas muy bien informada madre**—respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Todo lo referente a mi hijo me concierne… después de todo las tierras del oeste son tu responsabilidad… ¿Dónde esta tu heredero? Hace un año mandaste espadas gemelas a mi cuidado, cuando quise probarlas me rechazaron… ¿porque?, pude oler el poder dentro de ellas y es muy grande, más poderosas que tessaiga.**

—**Esas espadas fueron hechas con mis colmillos cuando obtuve a Bakusaiga, pero fueron bañadas en la sangre de ella**—dijo viendo hacia Aome.

—**Ella… —** la mujer youkai reparo más en la miko en los brazos de su hijo, inspiró buscando el aroma de ella, pero era muy débil, algo estaba ocultando su olor, pero sentía la acumulación de poder en su vientre—**Sesshomaru…— **llamo la youkai entrecerrando sus ojos**— ¿Por qué deseas que vuelva?**

— **Es necesaria para eliminar a Naraku…—** hablo el youkai.

—**Muy bien, solo responde… ¿tu deseas que salve su vida? ¿Si ella muere… que harías? Y ¿sientes amor por esta humana?—**dijo la youkai, ella conocía a su hijo sabia que la última pregunta no la respondería.

—**Si deseo que salves su vida, si ella muere iría hasta el inframundo por su alma…**

—**Y la última pregunta…**

—**Solo sandeces, tonterías, algo completamente innecesario.**

Sesshomaru recostó a la miko en el trono de su madre, esta puso el collar sobre la chica, una luz brillo trayendo su alma de nuevo a su cuerpo, el espejo mostro su ultimo recuerdo… su temor mas grande.

****************…...****************

Aome estaba asustada, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, sus ojos se aguaron, sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, toco su vientre semi-plano, apenas llevaba el primer trimestre, ella conocía su situación, sabia que gracias a que la Shikon no Tama estaba en su cuerpo había podido salvarse en aquella ocasión, ella había sanado su cuerpo, pero su hijo, recordó que ese lobo había clavado sus garras en su vientre, tenia miedo de perder lo que más anhelaba… a su hijo…

—**Madre…—** la figura de un joven de largos cabellos blancos atados en una coleta alta con un kimono blanco apareció frente a ella, debido a tanta claridad no veía con exactitud el rostro del joven, pero si podía ver el resplandor de su mirada dorada, completamente cálida, podía leer sus emociones en ese brillo de oro… estaba contento. **—no temas, yo estoy bien gracias a ti.**

—**Tu quien eres… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres un youkai puro?—**dijo la miko

—**Sigues hablando demasiado madre… quien soy… tu lo sabes, como me llamo… también… y sí, soy un youkai puro…** —de pronto el cabello del chico se volvió negro-azulado y un brillo azul salió de sus ojos— **y también soy humano, pero soy más fuerte que ambos.**

—**Kamemaru—**susurro la miko al vacío, aun no veía con exactitud el rostro del joven, pero sabia ahora que era su hijo, ella tenia ese nombre en la cabeza desde hace mucho… ahora una sonrisa se rompía en sus labios, la luz brillo aún más envolviendo al joven.

—**Veo que has recordado mi nombre madre**—dijo el joven desapareciendo—**yo siempre estaré a tu lado…**

—**Kamemaru…. Kamemaru**—grito la miko.

—**Pronto nos encontraremos madre…— **la luz brillo, ella tapo sus ojos.

****************…...****************

El espejo se quebró, la chica despertó gritando el nombre de su hijo.

—**Kamemaru… Kamemaru**—ella observo el lugar donde estaba, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, vio a lo lejos y vio a sus amigos en las escaleras del palacio. Irasue había visto claramente el espejo, vio al youkai que apareció en el, para ella era una versión joven de su hijo… pero como era posible, solo apuntaba a una cosa, ella se acercó a la pequeña miko, y descubrió su hombro, no se asusto de ver la marca de su hijo en la miko, ella ya lo sospechaba.

— **¿Cuándo planeabas decirme esto?—**hablo la youkai enojada.

—**Eso no te interesa**—dijo su hijo.

—**Felicidades Sesshomaru**—dijo ella con sorna—**querías más poder y lo tienes, pero tu hijo será mucho más fuerte que tú.**

Ambos habían visto al chico, "soy más fuerte que ambos" se repitió esa frase en su mente, si era lo que ella creía, quería decir que su nieto seria muy poderoso, sonrió.

—**No pareces molesta—**espeto el youkai.

—**No lo estoy**—ella trono sus dedos y un youkai apareció, Irasue dijo algo en su oído, este asintió y salió—**ya no es necesario que las tenga, serán de más utilidad para ustedes**—el youkai regreso con una caja de madera muy larga, Irasue la tomo y abrió, Aome reconoció las espadas, Sesshomaru le había pedido un año atrás bañarlas con su sangre.

Ellos estaban bajando las escaleras para reunirse con los demás cuando Irasue hablo.

—**Pequeña miko…—**dijo levantándose de su trono—**estaré al tanto de ustedes**—Aome se volteo.

—**Sí, Irasue sama**—hizo una reverencia—**fue un gusto conocerla.**

—**El gusto es mío… visítenme más seguido**—la youkai entro al recinto.

****************…...****************

Llevaban caminando cerca de dos horas, era ya de tarde, ni el youkai ni la chica se dirigían la palabra, el kimono le había fascinado a la chica, no tenia frio, y era muy elegante.

—**Señorita Aome parece toda una princesa—**dijo la pequeña Rin, que veía fascinada a la miko.

—**Gracias Rin, es un kimono muy bonito**—respondió con una sonrisa.

—**Yo opino que se ve igual que como siempre, nunca dejara de ser una humana escandalosa y molesta…—**dijo Jaken, pero no pudo terminar por los miles de chichotes en su cabeza propinados por Inuyasha, Shipoo, Sango y Miroku—**yo solo digo la verdad esa humana es molesta**…—dijo desde el suelo, pero tampoco pudo terminar por una fuerte patada proporcionada por Sesshomaru.

—**Jaken sama, usted no sabe cuando callar**—dijo la niña viéndolo desde el suelo.

Una ráfaga de viento los hizo estremecerse de frio, Kagura apareció delante de ellos.

—**Señor Sesshomaru—**dijo la dama de los vientos—**tengo algo que informarle.**

—**Habla**—Sesshomaru solo la vio acercarse.

—**Naraku hará su primer movimiento, planea corromper aun más la perla, derramando mucha sangre**—dijo ella a una distancia de un metro de Sesshomaru.

— **¿Sabes dónde atacara?—**pregunto el monje.

—**Atacara los tres lugares más poblados, solo eso les digo, uno de ellos y el más grande es la aldea de comerciantes**—ella tiro su pluma al aire, subió en ella y se fue volando.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: Nuestro amor es leyenda._


	13. ¿Nuestro amor es leyenda?

Capitulo XIII: Nuestro amor es leyenda.

—**Sesshomaru ¿qué haremos?—**pregunto la miko.

—**Según tengo entendido los lugares mas poblados de toda la región son la aldea de comerciantes y la aldea cerca del palacio Setsuya, ya que el palacio tiene el más grande ejercito, por lo que la gente se siente protegida… **—argumento Miroku.

— **¿Cuál es el otro lugar?—**pregunto Sango.

—**Es la aldea donde nació Naraku**—dijo la fría voz de Kikyo, esta aparecía sobre un árbol sentada.

—**Inuyasha, ve con Jaken, An-uh y el kitsune a esa aldea—**dijo el youkai—**el monje, la exterminadora y Kohaku al palacio de Setsuya.**

—**Oye y que hay de Aome, ella viene conmigo**—dijo el hanyou molesto.

—**No, ella y Rin vienen conmigo—**dijo el youkai—**que te ayude ella—**dijo refiriéndose a Kikyo.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kikyo, y se sintió mal por Aome, solo esperaba que ella lo perdonara, sin saber que era Aome la que buscaba su perdón, y esta ya no le afectaba tanto verlos juntos. Sango y Miroku asintieron, montaron en kirara y salieron volando hacia el palacio junto con Kohaku.

—**Amo bonito no me deje con este tonto de Inuyasha**—dijo Jaken llorando.

—**Aome, no permitas que vaya con Inuyasha… es un abusón—**dijo el kitsune. Tanto el youkai como la chica vieron hacia abajo y luego a Inuyasha.

—**Inuyasha… si te pasa con Shipoo te enterrare vivo**—amenazo la miko—**abajo…—** el hanyou cayó al suelo.

—**Aome… porque hiciste eso—**pregunto el hanyou.

—**Vi que querías pegarle a Shipoo y a Jaken.** —Afirmo la miko—**si ellos me dan quejas, te enterrare en abajos—**otra vez el hanyou cayó de cara al suelo.

—**Vamos—** el youkai elevo vuelo hacia la aldea de comerciantes, la miko y la niña lo seguían sobre Kirk.

****************…...****************

—**Wow**—dijo la niña—**este lugar es muy bonito.**

La aldea de comerciantes era el lugar más grande de la región, estaba conformado por varias calles de tiendas en todos lados, había una sección de ropas, donde se ofrecía toda clase de telas para kimonos, Aome se quedo sorprendida viendo unas telas muy finas, y para todo la llamaban princesa, el youkai las seguía de cerca, aunque su presencia causaba temor en los aldeanos, verlo con la joven sacerdotisa los tranquilizaba.

—**Vamos Rin**—dijo la miko señalando una tienda donde se vendían cosas talladas a mano.

De pronto un joven se acercó a la miko, esta se sorprendió un poco al verlo, ya que era muy joven todavía, le recordó a sota, vestía un kimono sencillo.

—**Princesa, déjeme presentarme… soy Aru Gasai, soy el hijo de un comerciante y me encanta dibujar**— mostro sus instrumentos, sonrió. —**me gustaría dibujarla princesa… es usted muy bella.**

Se escucho un gruñido, el Taiyoukai había vigilado todos los movimientos del joven, incluso podía oler su nerviosismo.

—**Señorita Aome, dejara que este joven haga un retrato…—**pregunto la niña—**el señor Sesshomaru se ve muy molesto**—el chico palideció al oír tales cosas. Pero lo que lo alarmo fue cuando vio la fría mirada del youkai.

—**Claro Rin, siempre y cuando el joven todavía quiera, por cierto me llamo Aome**—ella le regalo una linda sonrisa, el joven se sonrojo, aquella mujer era muy hermosa. —** y yo soy una miko no una princesa.**

—**Sí, con gusto princesa, perdón señorita Aome**—el chico llevo un banco y coloco a la joven cerca de un árbol de cerezo, aunque por el invierno no se veía su belleza, él se empecinaría en recrearla. Su pincel se movía mágicamente por el papel, vio sus ojos azules, se dijo a si mismo que era imposible captar en papel el brillo de aquellos ojos, su piel tan blanca contrastaba con la nieve, su cabello era de un único negro-azulado, sus curvas, eran delineadas por su pincel, y esa sonrisa, haría lo posible por plasmarla en papel. Termino y se asombro de su propio dibujo, ella parecía tan irreal, como sacada de un sueño… mas sin embargo estaba frente a él.

—**Señorita, aquí está su dibujo, gracias por permitir dibujarla**—dijo el joven sonrojado.

—**Ah… es muy hermoso**—ella se vio en ese mismo lugar, pero diferenciaba porque el paisaje era de primavera y no de invierno—**vaya, tienes un gran talento.**

—**Si usted lo desea puedo hacer una de su familia**—dijo el chico apenado, pero la verdad es que los gruñidos de Taiyoukai lo tenían nervioso.

—**Me parece buena idea**—busco con la vista a la pequeña y la vio jugando con otros niños, poso su vista en el youkai, este se coloco a su lado—**tal parece que Rin esta muy entretenida.**

—**Procede**—hablo el youkai, el chico solo asintió y volvió a dibujar. Ya casi iba a terminar, solo hacia falta el paisaje de fondo, seria la misma primavera… de pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecer.

—**Ya comienza**—hablo la miko**— ¡Kirk!** – el enorme dragón apareció con la mochila amarilla de la miko y su arco con el carcaj de flechas. La gente corría por todos lado, ella se quito el kimono de encima quedando solo con el kimono de adentro (el kimono blanco con detalle de flores de loto en violeta en las mangas y cuello y el obi era de un color violeta su kosode era crema). La presencia de Naraku se sentía en todo el lugar, pero apareció su marioneta.

—**Corran todos a la plaza, vayan hacia allá**—grito Aome—**pondré un campo de protección, corran hacia la plaza. **—todos los aldeano hicieron lo que la miko pedía, ella saco uno de los pergaminos que el monje Miroku le había dado, lo ato a una de sus flechas y la lanzó en el centro de la plaza, el campo de protección empezó a formarse, Rin estaba dentro de él.

Una enorme nube de demonios se acercó al lugar, Aome estaba delante del campo de protección, Sesshomaru estaba junto a ella, los aldeanos los veían atreves del campo, ella tuvo miedo de no ser muy fuerte por lo que tomo la mano del Taiyoukai y apretó fuerte.

—**Tengo miedo—**susurro**—y si no puedo protegerlos…**

—**Lo harás **—dijo Sesshomaru estando alerta sin soltar su mano—**se acerca más**—él soltó su mano, empuño a Bakusaiga y de un solo movimiento la nube de demonios se redujo a nada. Pero la extensión de Naraku estaba frente a ellos.

—**Señor Sesshomaru, yo soy su oponente no ellos**—empuño la espada que llevaba en su espalda— **¿empezamos?—**Sesshomaru y el youkai comenzaron una ardua batalla, en la que estaba muy parejos. Otra nube de demonios apareció. Aome tenso su arco y soltó una flecha que pulverizo a todos esos demonios a nada. La miko tiraba flechas a lo largo y ancho del lugar, habían pasado cerca de dos horas en esa batalla, se sentía agotada y sus flechas se habían acabado, vio las espadas gemelas en su caja, ella sabia utilizar la espada, sin pensarlo tomo una de ellas.

Los demonios descendieron a su alrededor, Sesshomaru vio que ella se había quedado sin flechas, quiso ir en su rescate pero ese youkai ofrecía mucha resistencia, él conocía la condición ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando un enorme resplandor azulado segó a todos lo allí presentes e hizo desaparecer a todos los demonios del lugar.

Aprovecho ese momento de debilidad y planto un fuerte ataque con Bakusaiga sobre el hombro derecho de ese youkai, los efectos de Bakusaiga comenzaron a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de aquel hijo de Naraku, corrió hacia la miko la cual estaba desmayada en el suelo.

— **Mujer despierta**—la tomo en sus brazos, Kirk llego a su lado—**vamos abre los ojos.**

—**Sesshomaru, ¿qué paso?—**susurro ella.

—**Usaste demasiada energía espiritual, junto con la espada, eso hizo que casi nos mates a Kirk y a mí**—ella solo sonrió—**pero ya terminó.**

—**Vamos hay que ayudar a los demás**—su voz se oía débil, pero la sangre de Sesshomaru en ella hizo que las heridas y raspones menores se cerraran rápidamente. El youkai tenía muy herido su brazo, pero curo sus heridas por su propia voluntad.

—**Señor Sesshomaru… señorita Aome… —**grito la niña desde el campo de protección, Aome lo deshizo y pequeña corrió hacia ellos. —**ella estará bien.**

El youkai asintió, Kirk se acercó a la niña y esta subió en el, ella tomo la mochila amarilla de la miko, mientras el youkai elevaba vuelo con una cansada miko en brazos.

—**Abuelo ¿Quién era ese youkai?—**pregunto Aru. Lo había sorprendido lo fácil que había vencido a ese millar de demonios con un solo movimiento.

—**Ese hijo mío es el hijo de un legendario demonio que destruyo una de las bases de un ejercito en la antigua china, su verdadera forma es la de un enorme perro, es un Taiyoukai**—dijo su abuelo.

—**Porque la señorita Aome estará con él si ella es una miko y el un Taiyoukai… ¿no deberían matarse entre ellos?—**razonó el muchacho.

—**Sí, pero el amor Aru, el amor vence todo obstáculo**—respondió su abuelo

— **¿Amor? Es un demonio y ella una miko, entre ellos no puede haber nada**—reclamó el joven.

—**Hijo mío, velo tú mismo, ese youkai daría su vida por ella, así como ella daría su vida por él—**el hombre tomo los dibujos del joven, la pintura donde aparecían la joven y el demonio, "hacen una linda pareja" pensó. El conservaría esos dibujos, él se encargaría de contar esa historia a miles de generaciones, o dejaría de llamarse Kenji Gasai.

****************…...****************

Inuyasha lanzó su viento cortante hacia la marioneta de Naraku hasta darle fin, Kikyo termino de lanzar sus flechas hacia el millar de demonios en el cielo, Inuyasha le ayudo, Jaken usaba su báculo de dos cabezas y Shipoo estaba junto a An-Hu. Una vez cumplido su cometido entraron a la casa de Kaede.

—**No les perece que ¿somos como una familia?, digo Rin esta con el señor Sesshomaru que es como su padre**—dijo Shipoo—**y también con Aome que es como su madre y con Kirk—**tomo una pausa—**Kohaku esta con Miroku y Sango, quienes serian como sus padres y kirara. —**Volvió a tomar otra pausa—**yo estaría con Inuyasha y Kikyo quienes serían mis padres y An-uh. Jaken sería como una fea niñera.**

— **¡Que locuras dices enano!**—dijo Inuyasha enojado.

—**Si me haces daño le diré a Aome**—amenazó el zorrito.

—**Mi amo bonito nunca se fijara en una humana como ella**—dijo Jaken.

—**Pues entonces tu amo esta ciego para no ver lo bella que es Aome**—El kitsune le saco la lengua al sapo.

—**Deja de decir esas cosas mocoso**—Jaken se lanzo sobre Shipoo y ambos se estaban peleando. Miroku, quien estaba llegando los separo.

—**Que sucede aquí…—** pregunto el youkai quien llegaba a escena, con una miko dormida en brazos.

—**Amo Sesshomaru, esa humana es muy molesta solo vive cansada, no se como puede serle de utili…—**la bota de Sesshomaru sobre la cara de Jaken no lo dejo continuar. Recostó a la miko en el futon, y salió.

Kikyo estaba cerca de un rio, se había ido una vez terminada la labor de ayudar a Inuyasha, pero necesitaba hablar a solas con su amado hanyou, sin que ella estuviera ahí.

CONTINUARA

Próximo capitulo: Paz antes de la tormenta


	14. Paz antes de la tormenta

Capitulo XIV: Paz antes de la tormenta.

Un grupo muy singular se encontraba reposando en las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se recuperaban de una batalla contra Naraku y solo esperaban el momento de volver atacar, el malvado Naraku al fin había conseguido completar la Shikon no Tama a costa de la vida de Kohaku, que fue devuelta gracias a tenseiga. Todos estaban alrededor de la fogata, no estaban en la aldea porque si Naraku los atacaba no querían que nadie saliera herido.

Una presencia muy conocida se acerca y se ven unas luces en lo profundo del bosque, pero antes de que nuestro hanyou favorito se dé cuenta, la joven miko que había sentido desde mucho tiempo atrás esa presencia habla.

—**Iré a dar un paseo**—toma su arco y flechas—**regresare pronto**—luego de que Aome se había ido e internado en el bosque, Inuyasha y los demás ven las luces y sienten la presencia de Kikyo.

—"Aome, tú ya lo sabias", pensó. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza por su amiga, ella tenía una vida muy complicada, estaba atada a su hermano, pero aun amaba al otro, eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Miroku y Shipoo compartieron miradas y vieron a Inuyasha marcharse en busca de Kikyo.

—**Ahhh**—suspiro el monje—**nunca va a cambiar.**

—**Solo espero que se dé cuenta de su error**—dijo el kitsune—**Aome es mucho más valiosa.**

—**La señorita Aome es muy buena con Rin, ella la cuida mucho, la arrulla y le cuenta cuentos antes de dormir**—dijo la pequeña—**el señor Sesshomaru dijo que me parezco a ella.**

—**Oye Aome también es mi madre**—defendió el zorrito.

—**Pero que locuras dicen**—refunfuño el sapo—**esa humana tonta, débil y enojo…—**una piedra proporcionada por el lord que estaba recostado en las raíces de un árbol lo hizo callar, dándole en la cabeza.

—**La señorita Aome es muy fuerte para soportar lo que hace Inuyasha—**opino Kohaku.

—**Si yo fuera Aome tiraría a Inuyasha de un barranco y le quebraría las piernas para que no vuelva a caminar—**sango tenia un aura asesina a su alrededor. A todos les recorrió un escalofrió, Rin abrazo a un desmayado Jaken, Shipoo a kirara y Miroku se quedo con cara de "tu me harías eso a mi…". Vieron como el youkai se levantaba en dirección donde se había perdido la miko.

—"Es muy extraño, pero he observado que la señorita Aome y el señor Sesshomaru se hablan con las miradas" pensó Miroku viendo el lugar por donde desaparecieron Aome y Sesshomaru.

Era una hermosa noche de luna cuarto menguante, Aome estaba recostada en las raíces del Árbol sagrado. "Inuyasha, eres un tonto sé que estas con ella… porque no eres sincero… ¿Por qué no somos sinceros?". Pensaba la miko. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, ahí podría apreciar mejor a la luna, su fan número uno. La miko comenzó a cantar.

"Estoy segura de que el corazón que deje atrás  
Aun está escondido en el corazón del profundo,

Profundo bosque

Exhaustos, y sin la fuerza para buscar  
La gente se desvanece en la oscuridad infinita.  
Si es pequeño, me pregunto si, ¿puedo ver sus maravillas ahora?

A medida que vivimos  
Perdemos un poco más,  
Envueltos en falsedades y mentiras.  
Quedamos congelados sin poder llorar

Los días pasan y cambian,  
Sin que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta de lo azul,

Azul que es el cielo.  
Sobrepasando el esquema creado,  
vivimos el presente, y los corazones oxidados,  
comienzan a latir otra vez.  
Si podemos encontrar el ritmo del tiempo, ¿podremos volar de nuevo?

Vivimos nuestras vidas,  
vagando en los confines de la tierra.  
Creyendo comienzo mi travesía contigo,  
en búsqueda de la luz.

A medida que vivimos  
Perdemos un poco más,  
Envueltos en falsedades y mentiras.  
Quedamos congelados sin poder llorar

Vivimos nuestras vidas,  
vagando en los confines de la tierra.  
Cerrando el camino de vuelta,  
caminamos adelante, por la eternidad.

Vivimos nuestras vidas, congelados  
Sin poder llorar, por la eternidad..."

—**¿Tanto te afecta que este con ella?**—pregunto el youkai.

—**Mmm… ¿Sesshomaru?—**suspiro—**no, es solo que no quiero que mis amigos me vean con esas miradas de lástima y comprensión.**

—**Hmp… ¿no es algo más?**—cuestiono.

Ella sonrió—**Sesshomaru, tu no eres youkai de muchas palabras**—volvió a suspirar—**si, dices por mis sentimientos hacia él, pues han cambiado, pero mis palabras me retienen, le dije que me permitiera permanecer a su lado y mientras este indeciso no me apartaré.**

—**Hmp**—suspiro.

La chica levanta el rostro y ve la luna cuarto menguante, luego ve al youkai de pie frente a ella y sonríe. Sesshomaru cuestiona su sonrisa con la mirada y ella accede a explicarle.

—**Es la luna, ella se parece a la de tu frente, siempre que veo la luna me acuerdo de ti—**confeso, pero se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojo. El youkai vio hacia la luna… su diosa, su símbolo**—me alegra que estés aquí… **

—**Eres una humana muy extraña Aome**—ella lo quedo viendo raro**. — ¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Me llamaste por mi nombre, no sueles hacer eso**—ella se abalanzó hacia él—**sabes, cuando estuve atrapada en la oscuridad, este bebé fue quien me ayudo a salir, él venció mi más grande temor… la soledad.**

—**Será mejor que te coloques el otro kimono, tu estado se esta notando**—hablo el youkai.

—**El fin de Naraku esta cerca, la batalla que se aproxima puede ser la última**—comentó ella sentada en el borde del pozo—**si he entrenado todo este tiempo es para proteger a los que amo.**

—**Proteger…—**susurro el Taiyoukai

****************…...****************

— **¿Tienes que ir padre?—**pregunto un joven Sesshomaru de apenas 400 años.

— **¿Lo evitaras, Sesshomaru?—**el viento mecía sus largos cabellos plateados atados en una coleta alta, el mar estaba frente a él y una herida profunda hacia que la nieve se tiñera de carmín.

—**No deseo evitarlo… pero antes de que algo te suceda… espero que souunga y tessaiga me sean entregadas.** —exigió el más joven.

—**Eso no es posible**—respondió Toga—**con lo que he dicho ¿matarías a tu propio padre?**

El joven decidió guardar silencio ante la pregunta, Toga continua.

— **¿Qué harías con semejante poder?, ¿para que mayor fuerza?—**él quería saber si su hijo era digno de portar sus espadas.

—**El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacia adelante. Solo obteniéndolas seré capaz de adoptar ese camino**—respondió su hijo. No era la respuesta que esperaba, su hijo solo pensaba en matar.

— **¿Supremacía?—**se cuestionó el Taiyoukai, sin una razón para luchar, el poder podía llevar a su hijo a la perdición—**Sesshomaru ¿tienes algo que proteger?**

— **¿Algo que proteger?—**que quería decir con eso, él no protegía a nadie, no necesitaba de nadie, la soledad es su mejor compañía, porque proteger a alguien más débil, su padre de seguro había perdido mucha sangre. —**Para mi Sesshomaru eso es totalmente innecesario—**levanto sus garras peligrosamente, él debía obtener esas espadas a cualquier costo, incluyendo tomar la vida de su padre. El yuki de su padre creció tomando su verdadera forma, salió en busca de su otro hijo. No sin antes preguntarle a su hijo "¿tienes algo que proteger?"

—**Tonterías**—vio a su padre marcharse y luego él también abandono esa playa.

****************…...****************

—**Todo este entrenamiento y poder, es para defender a los que quiero, mamá, sota, el abuelo, de mi depende nuestro futuro y su presente**—finalizo.

El asintió—**Inuyasha esta regresando, será mejor que regreses.**

—**Ahhh, no hay prisa, quiero disfrutar los últimos momentos de paz**—sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia arriba.

—**Sesshomaru**—él la vio**— ¿me harías un favor?—**este la quedo viendo y solo asintió**—contempla la luna conmigo**—ella volvió a tomar su mano y caminaron hacia la colina cercana al pozo, pero sus manos no se soltaron, al verse a los ojos, vieron soledad y compartieron la soledad de ambos con la luna.

—**Eres un youkai y yo una humana**—dijo ella—**pero nosotros somos algo más; eres un Taiyoukai y yo una sacerdotisa**—rio por los azares del destino, de la mano el león y la oveja, el Ángel y el Demonio, el cazador y la presa.

—**Eso lo sé Aome**—dijo el youkai aún de la mano de la chica.

Ocultos en el follaje de los arboles:

—**Excelencia ¿ve lo mismo que yo?**—susurro Sango con una rama en su mano.

—**Tan claro como el agua mi querida Sango**—dijo el monje con unas hojas en sus manos.

—**Amo bonito**—lloriqueaba Jaken.

—**Que lindos, hacen una muy linda pareja**—expreso Rin

—**Eso le pasa a Inuyasha por lento**—afirmo Shipoo—**aun tiene un largo camino que recorrer…**

—**Lo veo y no lo creo—**Kohaku se restregaba los ojos para ver si estaba soñando.

—**Jamás pensé ver a una sacerdotisa y un Taiyoukai de la mano**—dijo Miroku.

—**Jamás creí ver a Aome con Sesshomaru**—dijo Sango

—**Amo bonito que ella no sea mi ama bonita**—lloriqueo el sapo

—**Jaken si te oye el señor Sesshomaru te matara**—dijo Kohaku

—**Me pregunto si me darán un hermanito**—dijo Rin muy ilusionada, Jaken cayo al suelo desmayado, Shipoo y Kohaku abrieron los ojos de conmoción. Miroku puso cara de pervertido y Sango le dio con su boomerang.

—**Ni siquiera lo piense excelencia, será mejor irnos antes de que Inuyasha regrese y nos halle a todos aquí.** —ella arrastro al monje hasta el campamento. Los demás regresaron con ella.

CONTINUARA

Próximo capitulo: _Un final, un nuevo comienzo_


	15. Un final, Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo XV: Un final, un nuevo comienzo.

Inuyasha vio a todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, pero lo que más le extraño fue no encontrar a Sesshomaru cerca, olfateo el ambiente y lo encontró cerca del claro del pozo, pero el otro aroma muy débil era el de Aome, ella estaba con él, no quiso reclamarle, recordó que Aome se había sentido muy mal en los últimos meses, se cansaba muy rápido y en repetidas ocasiones la vio arrojando el desayuno, aunque le parecía extraño ya que según él su amiga gozaba de buena salud.

****************…...****************

—**Recuerdas ese día… Sesshomaru…—**dijo la azabache viendo hacia el firmamento—**hablaste de más…**

El youkai vio el firmamento y a su mente regresaron las imágenes de ese día, en que por primera vez la vio como lo que era… una poderosa miko.

****************…...****************

Aome estaba en un claro del bosque, simplemente no lo podía creer, solo llevaba dos meses sin ver a sus amigos e Inuyasha ya le había conseguido un remplazo a su puesto. Kikyo.

—**Inuyasha**—susurro a la nada—**eres un inepto**—dio un largo suspiro, ese hanyou la sacaba de quicio, no pensaba en sus sentimientos.

Tomo su arco y tenso una flecha, el árbol al que apuntaba ya tenia una marca, inspiro y expiro, concentro su energía espiritual en esa flecha y la soltó.

La flecha estaba cargada de emociones, todas negativas, estaba tan cargada que el árbol donde estaba la marca fue partido por la poderosa energía de ella.

—**Tonto**—masculló ella—**idiota**—unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos—**te di mi amor, te pedí permanecer a tu lado, y tu me rechazas, ¿que tan poco significo para ti?**—volvió a respirar muy lento—**que siempre seré para ti la sombra de Kikyo.**

Ella volvió a tensar la flecha, apunto hacia otro árbol, y también lo partió con tanto poder, ese suceso ocurrió en repetidas ocasiones, el claro se hizo más grande debido al despale hecho por la sacerdotisa. Aome cayó al suelo de rodillas ya no podía seguir en pie, exteriorizar toda su energía fue algo que los monjes del templo le dijeron que hiciera, pero solo una vez, porque ella podía morir por usar al máximo su poder.

Una figura emergió del profundo bosque, esta se detuvo enfrente de la sacerdotisa que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—**Tonterías**—bufo el extraño al ver a la chica, pero al intentar tocarla, un campo de energía se hizo visible dándole una pequeña descarga, solo por estar cerca—** ¿como es posible?—**susurro.

Él se dio la vuelta sabia que ella podía morir en cualquier momento, ese campo solo la debilitaría mas, el youkai ya había avanzado unos pasos cuando una flecha toco su armadura pulverizándola al instante.

—**No deberías confiarte tanto… Sesshomaru**—dijo la chica bajando el arco pero no la guardia—**si hubiese tenido deseos de herirte lo hubieses hecho, pero no soy así.**

—**Mujer… ¿te atreves a retarme?—**cuestiono el aludido—**sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mi.**

—**Eso lo sé, y no estoy retándote, solo agradecer**—dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

— **¿Agradecer?—**no entendía el porqué de su repentino cambio.

—**Por estar aquí**—ella vio la confusión en sus ojos. Levanto su muñeca y la pulsera de plata apareció**—Kirk me la dio, cuando toda mi energía se agota esta pulsera absorbe la energía de todo ser vivo a mi alrededor, mientras más poderoso sea quien esté a mi lado más rápido recupero mis fuerzas**—Sesshomaru la veía fijamente, ella se sonrojo—**así que gracias.**

—**Veo que llevas una espada, ¿sabes usarla?—**ella lo vio con cierto desconcierto, a que venia eso, que quería probar, ella aún seguía exhausta.

—**Soy solo un aprendiz, pero he puesto mucho de mi parte y he aprendido mucho, ¿como esta la pequeña Rin?—**ella evito el tema—**hace mucho que no la veo, me recuerda mucho a cuando era pequeña…**

—**Rin se parece mucho a ti**— se reprendió mentalmente, no debió decir eso, ella no debía saber eso—**ambas son unas humanas muy optimistas**—corrigió.

—**Gracias, no sabía que pensabas eso de mi y de Rin**—ella sonrió—**quiero mucho a Rin… sé que tu también la quieres y cuidas como a una hija, eso es muy tierno de tu parte porque ella te ve como su figura paterna**.

—**No digas sandeces, la perdida de energía te afecto mucho miko—**dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—**Adiós Sesshomaru, ten buenas noches**—él vio hacia atrás y vio como ella se alejaba volando sobre su dragón, se dirigía hacia el oeste. El retomó su camino hacia sus acompañantes.

****************…...****************

Una presencia maligna los obligó a salir de sus recuerdos, Naraku y sus extensiones hacían acto de presencia en ese lugar, ellos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Inuyasha y sus acompañantes venir.

—**Veo que solo yo faltaba…**—hablo con sarcasmo—

—**Naraku**—gruño Inuyasha— **¡este es tu fin!**

—**Inuyasha**—llamo el Taiyoukai—**tu encárgate de los estorbos**—Kikyo apareció de la nada—**que ella te ayude…**

— ¡**Que!**—grito—**no te dejare llevarte todo el crédito, seré yo quien destruya a Naraku.**

—**Inuyasha has caso**—sango quiso hacerlo entrar en razón—**su excelencia y yo también ayudaremos.**

—**Está bien**—gruño por lo bajo—**pero cuando terminemos; también iremos por Naraku**—preparó a colmillo de acero.

— ¿**Ya están de acuerdo?**—Naraku y sus extensiones estaban descendiendo—**es hora de empezar.**

Era una pelea muy reñida, Naraku luchaba contra Sesshomaru y no dejaba a Aome lanzar sus flechas, Kagura luchaba contra Inuyasha y Kikyo, Hakudoshi luchaba contra Miroku y Sango, Kanna contra Jaken y Kirk. Kohaku junto con kirara luchaba contra los demonios menores.

En un golpe de suerte Miroku logro absorber con su vórtice a Hakudoshi, pero la alabarda de este hizo que el vórtice se abriera más, cuando Inuyasha lanzo su bakuayuuha hacia Kagura, Miroku aprovecho y también la absorbió con su agujero negro.

—**Hay que ayudar a Jaken**—sugirió Sango—**excelencia quédese aquí, su vórtice esta al limite.**

—**Sí, Sango, ve ayuda a Jaken y Kohaku**—hablo pausadamente el monje.

Sango corrió hacia Kirk y aventó su hiraikotsu hacia Kanna pero esta desapareció y reapareció de nuevo. Aome quien había visto eso decidió ayudar a Kirk y sango.

—**Muchachos, yo me encargo, ustedes ayuden a Kohaku**—Aome tenso una sola flecha y la cargo de mucha energía espiritual, ella sabia que el espejo de Kanna absorbería la flecha, lanzo su flecha y en efecto el espejo la absorbió, pero no fue la única sino que lanzo tres mas, el espejo no soporto tanto poder y se quebró junto con su dueña, hasta quedar reducido a nada.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Inuyasha que estaba herido, Kikyo estaba tirada cerca de él, tal parece que el hanyou recibió el golpe por ella, y Sesshomaru seguía luchando, pero noto como de su hombro derecho brotaba mucha sangre, se alarmo. Tenso otra flecha y justo cuando Naraku iba a atravesarlo nuevamente la lanzo hacia el tentáculo pulverizándolo.

—**Aome… ¿cuál es el repentino interés?**—pregunto de soslayo—**veo que te preocupa más el señor Sesshomaru que lo que le pueda pasar a Inuyasha.**

—**Eso no te interesa Naraku, este es tu final**—dijo ella. Inuyasha lanzó su viento cortante hacia el malvado hanyou, Naraku tomó la perla de Shikon ya completa y pido su deseo. Sesshomaru llego hasta Aome y le dio a tenseiga para que se protegiera; y la aparto hacia un lugar más seguro.

—**No tienes por qué exponerte así**—gruñó—**ese miasma pudo haberte matado…**

—**Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru, pero te vi** –dijo ella con un hilo de voz—**estás herido, tuve miedo de perderte.** —él se sorprendió por las palabras de la miko. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza en señal de caricia.

—**No te preocupes, yo te protegeré**—hablo decidido el youkai, usando su yuki cerro sus heridas a su voluntad y regreso al campo de batalla. Miroku había observado la escena.

De un momento a otro Naraku se había vuelto un horrible monstruo, Inuyasha atacaba pero él siempre se regeneraba, Sesshomaru lanzo un solo ataque de su Bakusaiga y una flecha de parte de Aome hizo que ambos ataques se combinaran en perfecta armonía, dando en el corazón del ahora youkai, la perla fue cayendo desde lo alto y se incrusto en el pecho de la chica, esta cayó desmayada.

— **!AOME¡—**gritaron los Inu.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brilla en un cálido tono rosa, se elevo unos metros al cielo y abrió los ojos, estos no eran azules como el mar, sino de un color rojizo como la sangre.

— **¿Cual es su deseo?**—pregunto en doble voz, se oía la voz de la chica y la de la perla a la vez.

Ella miro hacia una confundida Kikyo y volvió a preguntar**— ¿Cuál es tu deseo Kikyo?—**la miko de barro la vio con desconfianza, pero la chica le dio una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

—**Deseo recuperar mi vida, quiero volver a ser humana**—hablo la miko

—**Concedido**—una luz rosa envolvió a la miko de barro y la vida volvió a latir en su interior. Inuyasha estaba emocionado.

— **¿Donde esta Aome?—**pregunto la exterminadora

—**Ellos ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos**—el youkai palideció, ¿ellos? Había perdido a su familia tan rápido, la chica de ojos rojos miro al youkai**— ¿Cuál es su deseo señor Sesshomaru?**

—**Que ella sea feliz**—respondió en un susurro y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—**Mi deseo es que ellos estén con vida—**dijo la exterminadora en sollozos, los ojos rojos se posaron en ella y comprendió.

Todos se miraron confundidos, porque ellos… quienes son ellos… Miroku pensaba muy rápido analizando esas palabras. Inuyasha estaba más al cuidado de Kikyo que de otra cosa.

—**Concedido… Sango**—luego vio hacia el youkai que seguía su camino**— ¿Sabes cual es el deseo de ella?—**el youkai pero en seco, ella prosiguió—**que tu encuentres lo que buscas, que encuentre la felicidad.**

Al instante la chica comenzó a descender con los ojos cerrados, la perla salió de su pecho y se pulverizo, la esencia de esta entro en el cuerpo de la chica devolviéndole la vida, el youkai escucho el latir de dos corazones. La miko abro sus ojos eran de un precioso azul zafiro, ella sonrió a todos, pero algo la halo hacia el pozo devora hueso, Sesshomaru actuó rápido y tomo con su látigo la muñeca de ella, Kirk también llego en su rescate, pero fue tanto el poder de ese vórtice que los arrastro a los tres hacia el pozo.

—**Aome**—dijo Inuyasha asomándose al borde del pozo—**no puede ser… ellos no están**—el hanyou se lanzó hacia el pozo pero no pudo cruzar, volvió a salirse y lo volvió a intentar, pero nada—**maldición, están atrapados allá…**

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: El camino a la Felicidad_

_Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historias, pero calma aun no termina apenas comienza… y Bella-Swan11 tus palabras fueron muy entusiastas jeje… y _Adrimke gracias por seguir de cerca mi fanfic…

_También agradezco a:_

Anika-san

1ainaak

1Haruma1907

Crazy94

Maribalza

Sasunaka doki

Paovampire

Sayuri707

Goshy

S0ah

Por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic… Arigatou…


	16. El Camino a la Felicidad

Capitulo XVI: El camino a la Felicidad

"Han pasado ya ocho años desde que cruzamos el pozo devora huesos, Sesshomaru se acostumbró a vivir en mi mundo, se adapto muy rápido, ahora es el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, yo logre sacar mi titulo de cirujana y estoy ejerciendo mi profesión en el hospital general de Tokio, hace cuatro años que salí de clases, en parte extraño a mis amigos: Inuyasha, a Shipoo, Rin, Sango, el monje Miroku, Jaken y al pequeño Kohaku."

"Si ellos supieran que Sesshomaru fue a una academia militar por tres años y luego fue uno de los mejores graduados, eso era de esperarse ya que sus sentidos son más agudos que los demás, mi pequeño Kamemaru ya tiene 8 años, se parece mucho a Sesshomaru en lo físico, pero es muy parecido a mí en cuanto al carácter, aunque durante las noches de luna llena se vuelve humano, pero solo en apariencia ya que sus sentidos youkai siempre lo acompañan, sucede que su poder espiritual aumenta y eso hace que tenga que transformarse en humano, puede purificar su lado youkai."

"Kirk es mi mejor compañía durante estos días, y es el mejor niñero que pueda tener, nuestra casa esta al otro lado del templo familiar, no quise alejarme de mi familia ya que Souta está viviendo en el centro, se caso hace un par de años con esa chica que tanto le gustaba Hitomi, pero mejor dejo de estar soñando despierta y preparo la cena, Sesshomaru esta por venir y tengo una noticia que lo pondrá helado, por eso necesito una cena especial, no digo que haya dejado de ser un tempano de hielo, sigue igual…"

****************…...****************

Un joven de catorce años de largos cabellos plateados atados en una coleta alta y ojos de un cálido color ámbar, iba en su bicicleta rumbo a la escuela, este era su primer día de clases, ya estaba en el ultimo año, al próximo entraba al instituto. Llego a su destino y aseguro su bicicleta antes de entrar al enorme edificio.

—**Kamemaru…**—alguien grito su nombre—**Kamemaru espérame**—una chica de cabellos castaños lacios, que llegaban hasta su cintura, ojos chocolates que irradiaban ternura y una sonrisa que descongelaría los polos corría hacia el chico de cabellos plateados.

—**Hola Keiko**—saludo el chico—**aun estas a tiempo las clases inician en 10 minutos.**

—**Si, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo kame…—**dijo la chica sonrojada, el chico solo la observó—**ya sabes que no me gusta estar sola.**

—**Si kei-chan, eso lo sé, por eso eres mi amiga**—ambos chicos se encaminaron al edificio.

—**Kame, quien crees que sea nuestro nuevo sensei…—**pregunto al peliplata.

—**No lo sé, el año pasado el sensei guía era la profesora Akira, ¿crees que vuelva a ser ella?—**entraron a su respectivo salón y se sentaron juntos adelante, Kamemaru junto a la ventana y ella a su lado.

—**Me gustaría—**ella saco un cuaderno de apuntes—**pero sé que no se puede**—Kamemaru iba a argumentar pero el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos entraron a sus salones, luego entro un hombre alto de cortos cabellos café y ojos de un café más oscuro.

—**Buenos días alumnos. Soy su sensei guía Hojo…—**el hombre tomo asiento en el escritorio—**ya me he presentado, ahora vienen ustedes, cada uno se pondrá de pie dirá su apellido y nombre y luego se sentara, comenzaremos del fondo hacia delante.**

Los alumnos fueron presentándose uno por uno, hasta que llego el turno de Keiko.

—**Hola. Mi nombre es Nohara Keiko, tengo 15 años, los acabo de cumplir, me gusta tocar el piano—**ella tomo asiento y llego el turno de su mejor amigo.

—**Mi nombre es Taisho Kamemaru, tengo 14 años, soy capitán del equipo de arquería—**dijo el chico bastante serio.

—**Vaya joven Taisho, esta usted en forma—**comento Hojo—**su apellido me suena, ¿Quién es su padre?**

—**Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho**—el muchacho observo seriamente a su sensei, odiaba que lo interrogaran.

—**Es el jefe de policía de la ciudad**—el chico asintió y luego tomo asiento —** Ah, con razón tan familiar, su padre es un gran hombre.**

—**Bueno alumnos como recordaran se acerca el día del amor y la amistad, y harán un intercambio de regalos, será un amigo secreto, escriban su nombre y deposítenlo en este recipiente**—el profesor saco un pequeño recipiente plástico, los alumnos fueron pasando uno por uno a dejar su papel—**bien ahora pasaran a sacar un papel y esa será la persona a la que le darán su obsequio.**

Los chicos pasaron por turnos a sacar su respectivo papel, cuando Kamemaru tomo el suyo se sorprendió ya que le toco darle un obsequio a Kumiko Kashin, la chica mas linda de todo el salón, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, sus ojos eran de un color avellana y su piel era tan blanca como la más fina porcelana.

—**Dime kame ¿Quién te toco?—**pregunto curiosa la castaña—**a mi me salió Fuku Gaara, es un chico muy amable—**Fuku Gaara, hijo del dueño del centro comercial el señor Gaara, un hombre muy amable y bondadoso igual a su hijo.

—**Bueno me toco Kumiko Kashin…—**Kashin era hija de un empresario dueño de una constructora, su madre era diseñadora de moda por eso ella siempre vestía la ropa de temporada, usaba el cabello atado en una colita hacia un lado y tenia un flequillo rebelde que ocultaba su frente, era muy inteligente y a la vez inocente, tenia solo 14 años era un mes menor de Kamemaru—**espero darle algo que le guste…**

—**Profesor usted alguna vez tuvo ¿un amor secreto?**—pregunto una joven del fondo.

—**Bueno… si, ella era una chica muy linda, pero se enfermaba muy seguido—**hilvano en sus pensamientos—**no la he visto desde entonces pero aun la recuerdo, era de tez blanca como porcelana, su cabello era azabache con reflejos azules, llegaba hasta su cintura y terminaba en rizos, sus ojos era lo mas hermoso de todo eran de un color azul zafiro**—los ojos de Kamemaru se abrieron como plato, había descrito a su madre…

— **¿Y como se llama esa chica?—**la joven era muy insistente—**es de por aquí, porque no conozco a nadie con los ojos azules.**

—**Bueno ella se llama Aome, Aome Higurashi**—dijo el sensei, todos los que conocían a Kamemaru lo vieron, el sentía sus miradas en su nuca, pero como todo hijo de su padre los ignoro y actuó sin inmutarse, Keiko lo vio de reojos.

Las clases continuaron de los más normales y a la hora de salida mientras Keiko y Kamemaru se despendían, un sonido lo alarmo.

— **¿Que ocurre kame?—**su amiga vio como su amigo veía su teléfono**— ¿paso algo?**

—**Lo de siempre, mamá no podrá ir a traer a Selene y papá tampoco porque ambos están muy ocupados, tendré que ir yo.** —suspiro, no era la primera vez que sus padres le hacían esto.

—**Tu hermanita es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú, siempre la cuidas**—kei regalo una sonrisa y partieron.

****************…...****************

—**Buenas tardes, vengo por Selene Taisho**—el joven peliplata espero en el umbral de la puerta.

—**Sí, ya la traemos**—hablo la encargada.

El chico de ojos dorados vio como una niña de escasos seis años caminaba elegantemente hacia él, tenia el cabello plateado al igual que su hermano, atado en dos colitas bajas, dos grandes mechones caían a los lados de su perfilado rostro atados por unas cintas de color morado al final en forma de pequeños lacitos, y su flequillo lacio estaba dividido a la mitad mostrando su frente.

—**Tardaste, hermano**—la niña tenia una mirada glacial, y una actitud muy fría, parecida a su padre.

—**Lo siento sele, pero tuve que acompañar a kei a su casa**—la niña lo vio despectivamente y luego le dio una mirada cálida, esas que solo le da a su amado hermano.

—**Disculpa aceptada hermano**—la niña tomo la mano de su hermano—**cuando me enseñaras a volar, todavía no sé…—**se quejó la infante— **esa chica no me agrada que digamos.**

—**Calma, todo a su tiempo, primero tienes que dominar lo básico con la espada**—su hermano era su mejor mentor, llevaba entrenándola desde antes de los 3 años, sabia lo básico de todo, pero su especialidad era el látigo de energía, lo dominaba a la perfección. Sabía que su hermanita estaba celosa de su amiga, eso era muy obvio para el Inu.

****************…...****************

—**Abuela**—llamo el joven—**llegamos.**

—**Bienvenidos pequeños**—Naomi vio a sus nietos, ellos era la luz de su vida, todos los días llegaba a ayudarle con el templo—**sus padres llamaron, su madre dijo que tiene una cirugía de emergencia y saldrá tarde, y su padre tiene un nuevo caso, por eso no vendrá temprano.**

—**Si, mamá me envió un texto y papá me llamo**—suspiro—**iré a entrenar al parque**—informo el joven—**Kirk irá conmigo**—Kamemaru se transformo en una esfera de luz y salió volando hacia su casa.

—**Es la fecha y aun sigo sorprendiéndome cuando lo veo hacer eso—**dijo su abuela—**es un joven muy apuesto.**

— **y a mí que no me quiere enseñar—**se quejo la niña haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

****************…...****************

Una joven de cabellos negros atados por una colita a su costado estaba sentada en el borde de un viejo pozo en un claro, era ya de noche y no había luna en el cielo.

—**Ahhh—**suspiro—**hace ya mucho tiempo que cruzaron el pozo**…—sonríe—**como los extraño… mamá y papá…**

—**Rin**—llamo un joven de cabellos castaños—**vamos a cenar.**

—**Ya voy Kohaku**—advirtió la joven—**solo dame un minuto.**

—**Está bien, pero ni un segundo más**—el joven se retiro. Ella asintió.

Rin era muy persistente, tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres, por eso todas las noches iba unos minutos al pozo, aun si el joven de cabellos castaños se molestara.

CONTINUARA

_Próximo capitulo: Es un misterio…_


End file.
